Dreams of Freedom
by Chickie.Babe1
Summary: Christine Langford is Elizabeth Swann's cousin, as her cousin has, she's always admired and dreamed about pirates. When Elizabeth is kidnapped Christine accompanies Will without complaint to go and rescue her. However she gains more then just a taste of freedom, getting closer to the mysterious captain and learning not everything is black and white within the world.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Pirates of the Caribbean out of two and a half, cause I'm in the middle of writing the sequel. Well not middle really, I'm just before Tia Dalma. Tell me what you think and I'll get onto the sequel. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Christine's POV:<span>

My name's Christine Langford. I lived in England with my mother and father, they were of a high class and so I was pretty well suited. I was an only child. I had a brother once, but he became a soldier, he was several years older then me. We lost him not too long ago. My mother was in shambles because of it.

My mother had a brother named Weatherby Swann. He had a daughter named Elizabeth, my cousin. They too were well suited and my family made it so that I spent at least a day with Elizabeth every week. I didn't mind, she was my best friend. Elizabeth had lost her mother at a young age, she helped me through the loss of my brother.

Our two families were quite close, with both our relationship and our households. I could walk to Elizabeth's if I ever felt lonely. Mr Swann highly disapproved of this. He was strict as to social status, but not enough to cause Elizabeth to loose any sense of humour or imagination.

My father was different. While Elizabeth was made to wear dresses and corsets everywhere, my father was more lenient. I was allowed to roam around in breeches, at least around the house. My mother was like Mr Swann and refused to let me outside the grounds unless I was properly dressed. But that's alright, I learned that image was very important in today's society. I wasn't one hundred percent sure why, but I hated to anger my parents.

Elizabeth had a knack for pirates. She loved them. She read all sorts of stories and even learned a song about them. After being around her for so long, the idea grew on me too. The thought of being able to sail where ever, being in the open sea. Freedom was all I saw when we talked about it. Not the selfishness or inhumane morals.

The idea of piracy grew so strong that I eventually asked my father for something most would one hundred percent disagree to. I asked for sword lessons. My mother put her foot down saying it was improper and unladylike. I was so desperate, I played a card I probably shouldn't have. I reminded her of my brother, saying I'd go down easier then him if I got into a pinch. I didn't say it in so many words but she wasn't very happy with me afterwards.

My father however agreed, without the need for the heartless push.

I guess it showed how desperate I was.

My father paid for a teacher, who, at first was surprised as to be teaching a girl, but didn't argue.

I had told Elizabeth, but she was very hesitant to the idea. After I got good enough, she occasionally came to watch, her father was in the dark about the idea as mother refused to tell him and so did Elizabeth. If he did know, he'd probably argue with my father and stop Elizabeth from coming.

Though hesitant she was fascinated as she watched and brought up the idea of if I'd ever meet a pirate, I could beat them. It was intriguing.

When I turned ten Elizabeth's father was made Governor of a small island named Port Royal. However in order for this to happen, the two needed to move to the island. I personally, was distraught. I didn't want to loose my best friend.

"It's not fair, you can't leave." I cried after Mr Swann informed my family. My mother was happy for him and my father congratulated him, even Elizabeth was proud of her father. I was happy for him, until I learnt that it meant they had to leave.

"Christine," my mother said with sympathy as she kneeled down to my level. "You need to be strong." she said

"But," I turned back to Elizabeth who's expression was slowly dampening as her eyes welled with tears. I ran forwards and hugged my cousin and she back. I wasn't much of a crying type after my brother died, but this hurt, loosing my best friend. We'd never been apart before.

"Do you have to leave?" I questioned

"I'm afraid so." Mr Swann nodded.

"No matter what?" I wondered. He nodded again.

"Then I'm going to!" I decided strongly

"Christine." My mother said in her disapproving voice.

"Can she?" Elizabeth asked liking the idea.

"Well…" her father began. I took a deep breath and stepped away from Elizabeth, wiping my eyes.

"With your permission Governor." and I curtsied lowly. Elizabeth looked at her father expectantly.

"On one condition," Mr Swann began. I looked up at him as he turned to my parents. "You all must come."

That's how we ended up on a boat to Port Royal. I was standing at the bow with Elizabeth, my eyes closed and the wind blowing in my face. Unfortunately a fog had rolled in and there wasn't much to see anymore. The waters were no longer blue as the sky was blocked out, but a dark black colour.

"…We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho!" Elizabeth began to sing as she stared into the fog. "We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot." I joined her, my eyes still closed "Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up—" Elizabeth gasped and I opened my eyes to see one of the sea men standing behind her.

"Quiet, missy!" he warned "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?" he asked glancing into the fog that surrounded our ship, the _Dauntless_. I turned and looked out at the fog in ore. Could we really meet some pirates?

"Mr Gibbs," another man joined us. He was in charge of the voyage. Captain James Norrington. "That will do." he wore a uniform and walked towards us. Mr Gibbs looked at the lieutenant.

"They were singing about pirates," Mr Gibbs admitted pointing to the two of us. Elizabeth and I shared a look "Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked." the Lieutenant answered "On your way." dismissing the idea.

"Aye Lieutenant." Mr Gibbs dipped his head and stepped away from us. "It's bad luck to have women on board too… even miniature ones." he muttered. I couldn't help but smile at that as he glanced at us before secretly taking a drink from his canteen

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth admitted.

"I'm sure they'd have a lot to tell." I nodded in agreement. The lieutenant smiled at us

"Think again Miss Swann, Miss Langford." he walked to look out to the ocean, standing next to us. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them." I frowned, not all of them could be bad, right? "I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves." he looked down at Elizabeth and I and smiled "A short drop and a sudden stop." I looked at Elizabeth who glanced at Mr Gibbs, I followed her gaze as the sea man grabbed his neck tie and pulled it up, imitating a hanging. Elizabeth and I gasped before looked back at the Lieutenant.

Mr Swann came up to us with my mother, interrupting us.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate the fervour, but I'm— uh— I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter." the governor admitted, my mother nodded giving me a look. I bowed my head slightly to avoid her gaze.

"My apologies, Governor Swann, Mrs Langford," Norrington bowed his head before walking away from the us all.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." Elizabeth admitted as her father stood before her

"It sounds like something you'd read in a novel." I nodded in agreement

"Yes, that's what concerns me." Governor confessed.

"Christine, remember to keep focused please." my mother said. I nodded my head and Elizabeth lowered her's. The two adults turned from us and walked away. I looked at Elizabeth.

"We can dream right?" I asked. She smiled and turned back to look over the bow.

"Christine, look," she pointed towards the water. I followed her instruction and noticed a parasol floating by, the small waves from the ship lapping at it. We walked along the railing watching it before Elizabeth gasped. I looked and saw a piece of wreckage coming towards us also. Lying atop of it was a boy.

"Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" she called to the ship. Norrington and several other men moved to the railing to look.

"Man over board!" Norrington shouted. "Man the ropes. Fetch a boat hook. Haul him aboard!" We watched as everyone ran around and the men on deck swung boat hooks and snagged the limp body from the waters as it passed the ship. They dragged him aboard and laid him down where Norrington leant over him to check for a pulse.

"He's still breathing!" the lieutenant declared. Elizabeth and I walked forwards to get a better look.

"Mary mother of god." Gibbs muttered, I turned to see an entire ship wreck. I gasped. Body's littered the waters as well as the wood from the ship, the sails floated on top as fires licked at the surface of the waves. The Union Jack sat atop the waters.

What an awful sight. Elizabeth tapped my arm as she stood over the boy, looking down upon him. I turned also, he had brown hair, wet and stuck to his face.

"What happened here?" Governor Swann demanded

"It's most likely the powder magazine." Norrington assumed "Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"A lot of good it did them." Mr Gibbs said "Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it. Pirates." he declared. I turned with wide eyes and looked around, I wanted to see a pirate ship. I didn't get much of a chance as my mother placed a protective arm around my shoulders, my father standing with Governor Swann.

The Governor scoffed at Mr Gibbs' statement.

"There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

"Rouse the captain immediately." Norrington ordered "Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." Norrington walked with the sailors over to the long boats, preparing to look for any survivors. I turned as one of the men picked up Will and moved him, Elizabeth and the governor watched as the man leaned down to his daughter.

"Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." Elizabeth nodded and followed the boy.

"Go with Elizabeth," my mother ordered. I nodded and followed my cousin.

I approached as Elizabeth moved a piece of wet hair from the boys face. The boy jumped, gasped and grabbed her hand. Elizabeth jumped at the sudden movement before taking a deep breath.

"It's okay, My name's Elizabeth Swann, this is Christine Langford." she introduced us and I nodded to him.

"W-Will Turner." the boy replied, gasping

"We're watching over you Will." Elizabeth assured him. He seemed to relax at that and his eyes slowly fluttered shut as he lowered his head and fell back unconscious.

"He must be exhausted." I said pitifully. I wonder what he saw from that wreck?

Elizabeth noticed a chain around his neck and reached to move it. On the end was a gold medallion. It had a skull in the middle.

My eyes widened.

"My word," I breathed

"You're a… p-pirate!" she gasped looking at the boy

"Has he said anything?" Elizabeth and I jumped, spinning around, Elizabeth holding the medallion behind her back. Lieutenant Norrington stood behind her with two other men.

"His name's Will Turner. That's all I found out." she answered. The lieutenant nodded.

"Take him bellow." Norrington ordered. The two men moved the boy and I followed Elizabeth to the helm. She glanced at me then around before slowly uncovering the medallion and looking at it.

She held it up to her face and the two of us pressed our heads together to look at it. It shined gold as she moved it.

My attention was quickly dawn away from the medallion however. Behind the coin, within the fog, a black ship emerged. Immediately I noticed the pirate flag flying in the wind, the skull and cross bones highly visible. My eyes widened and I took a slight step forwards as Elizabeth placed a hand on my arm. I looked at her, she wore the same expression.

We saw a real pirate ship.

* * *

><p>Port Royal was a beautiful place. The entire town surrounded and look down upon the bay. Fort Charles was built along the shore line as well as up on the cliffs for protection. My mother held my hand as she lead to me a carriage. It followed the Governor's to the top of the hill where a very large mansion stood. We were to share this house, and I personally couldn't be happier.<p>

We met the ladies in waiting, the butler Charles, and all the others within the household. They were all very kind.

Elizabeth and I were escorted to our rooms which were just a few doors down from one another and I met my personal ladies in waiting.

During the entire ordeal however, all I thought about was the pirate ship. I had never seen a ship so black before, nor had I seen a real flag with the skull and crossbones.

It was exciting, and that night, it's all I dreamed about.


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way, all of the chapters are short :( which is saying a lot seeing as I normally like my chapters to be at least over 5, 000 words. It was either short chapters, or short story, and four chapter stories are boring cause they don't last nearly long enough. **

* * *

><p>Eight years past and life in Port Royal was somewhat different to that of England. Every morning I woke up to a beautiful view of the harbour, the sun shining on the blue ocean and nothing in sight across the horizon.<p>

I ate breakfast with my family and my Father helped Governor Swan with his duties while my mother attended to Elizabeth and I until we grew some more. Elizabeth told me she was very grateful to my mother and I loved the sound of that.

Over the years, we bumped into Will Turner several times as well. He had become the blacksmiths apprentice, but anyone who knew Mr Brown, knew he was just a drunk. Will did all the work and his results were amazing.

I one day went for a walk and decided to pay him a visit. What I found was truly exciting. It was Will practicing with one of his many creations at sword fighting. He didn't notice me when I walked in.

"You need to move your feet slightly more apart." I said, alerting him to my presence.

"Miss Langford," he said

"Please Will," I rolled my eyes and walked down the ramp towards him "That's only necessary around the Governor. Between us, it's Christine." I half ordered. He smiled at the tone of authority in my voice and I smiled also.

"Now then," I turned and grabbed a sword "Let's see what you've got shall we?" and I held the sword out in front of me, directed at Will. He raised an eyebrow

"Ahh, are you sure?" he questioned

"I haven't tried in a dress." I confessed "Better late then never and they say practice makes perfect." I smiled

"But should you be…"

"Just don't tell the governor." I winked. He gave in eventually and raised his own sword.

That was how daily lessons with Will began. He discovered rather quickly that I already knew what I was doing and eventually asked how I was so good.

He was surprised when I told him.

From then on, it became a routine to everyone in the house — except my father as he knew the truth but he kept it a secret between us — that I'd go for a walk every day at around the same time. I went to Will's blacksmith and gave him pointers with his sword fighting. I purchased more comfortable clothes consisting of a white shirt, leather vest, brown tight breeches and brown boots. My father helped purchase them for me — and they stayed in Will's blacksmith, where I would change into them when I arrived.

As a result I got better with my blades, and with doing my own corsets and hair.

It also wasn't a secret of the feelings Will developed for my cousin. He would always gaze after her, and his eyes just couldn't be directed anywhere else. I couldn't blame him, Elizabeth became more gorgeous as she grew. Her brown hair went several shades lighter, almost to blonde, and her brown eyes sparkled. The perfect countenance for the Governor's daughter if you asked me.

My hair however stayed it's warm chocolate brown and my eyes, as my mother put it, the colour of the sea. As a child I liked to think it gave me a connection to the vast waters.

Will wasn't the only eye my cousin caught. She also gained that of Captain Norrington. He was a frequent visitor as my father and Governor Swann helped and sometimes managed his duties. It was when Elizabeth and I were eighteen that Captain Norrington was to gain his promotion to Commodore.

The promotion ceremony was today.

I awoke to a knock at the door and yawned.

"Come in." I muttered as I sat up and rubbed my cheeks.

"Good morning Miss," Alice greeted as she walked in with Lila. They were my ladies in waiting.

"Morning Alice, Lila." I sighed. Lila bowed her head slightly as she walked to the curtain to open it. The bright sun of Port Royal shined in and I snapped my eyes shut at the sudden light. I slowly pried my eyes open and let them adjust before removing myself from the bed sheets and pulling my robe over my nightdress. Lila immediately began to make my bed.

"The governor has bought this for you." Alice held a box in her hands "He requests you wear it to the ceremony today." I eagerly pulled the lip off the reveal a lilic and silver dress.

"Oh how lovely." I smiled pulling it out to examine it. For a dress, it was very heavy. "Though beautiful it does not seem adequate for Port Royal's weather." I admitted. Alice nodded in agreement but took the dress anyway, walking behind the changing screen. I followed and she and Lila helped me with the dress.

It wasn't five minutes before my breath was cut off.

"Okay, okay, loosen it." I ordered, waving my hand around

"But Miss…"

"I'd rather live then look good." I confessed as I took large gasps of breath "Doesn't have to be much, just enough." I managed to breathe out.

Alice and Lila shared a look before they did so. I took a deep breath as soon as my chest was free enough. The two looked at me

"Okay, tighten it a little." I said, they did so and I instructed them to tighten until it was too much. "Stop." I said. They began to do it all up and left it at that. I let out a sigh of relief as they listened.

We fitted the rest of the dress before pinning my hair and placing a hat over it.

"Are you ready yet Christine?" my mother's voice sounded. I turned as she walked in and she smiled.

"My dear you look beautiful." she said

"Thank you mother." I smiled happily

"You're father and the Governor are waiting in the lobby downstairs." she informed. I nodded and she walked over to me as I stood up.

"I'm so proud of you." she said giving me a hug.

"Thank you." I repeated. My mother led me out of the room and down to the lobby of the house. Will was standing there with Mr Swann and my father, a sword being admired between them.

"Good morning." I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs

"Oh Christine, you look loverly." The Governor complimented

"Beautiful." My father smiled. I gave him a smile as he kissed my temple before turning to the governor.

"Thank you for the dress Governor." I curtsied to him "Good to see you Will." I smiled

"And you," he bowed and I curtsied back. I sent him a wink before I turned to the sword.

"It's beautiful," I said nodding my head towards it.

"Impressive." The Governor muttered in agreement as his eyes followed the length of the sword. "Very impressive. No, no, Commodore Norrington's going to be very pleased with this." The governor handed the sword back to Will who placed it back in it's case. "Do pass my compliments on to your master. Hmm?" the governor asked. Will's smile faded slightly and I frowned, narrowing my eyes. I turned to Will, telling him to take the credit, but naturally, he didn't.

"I shall." he nodded and I sighed. My father placed a hand on my shoulder and I smiled up at him. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." I heard footsteps and turned to see Elizabeth as she appeared at the top of the stairs. Her hair was tied up, her ringlets just touching her shoulder as the sun hat covered the bun. A fan was in one hand as the other clutched the raining.

"Elizabeth," The governor smiled "You look absolutely stunning."

"Stunning." I nodded and looked at my father, he was smiling happily as my mother come in behind Elizabeth. I nudged Will slightly when I noticed his fixed gaze.

Elizabeth turned to look at us before seeing Will.

Her eyes didn't leave him then.

"Will." she said much too happily as she touched something around her neck. "It's so good to see you." Elizabeth descended the stairs as Will looked at her with mesmerised eyes. "I had a dream about you last night." Elizabeth admitted

"About me?" Will asked

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to…" her father said, Elizabeth glanced at him before continuing.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" Elizabeth asked

"How could I forget Miss Swann?" Will said

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" she wondered

"A least once more, Miss Swann. As always." Elizabeth's smile faded.

"There, see?" the governor indicated to Will "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." The governor took the sword from it's case and took it to the carriage waiting outside as two men followed him, one holding the sword's case. My father hooked his arm through my mother's and guided her out as Elizabeth looked at Will.

"Good day, Mr Turner." She said a little harshly.

"You should have taken the credit." I said to Will as Elizabeth left us.

"They wouldn't have believed me." he thought

"I would have backed you up." I shrugged. He smiled at me

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." and I curtsied to him again with a grin.

"Come along Christine." My mother called as everyone had turned to the carriage.

"See you later." I waved and turned to walk outside and join my family. I saw Elizabeth glancing out the window at Will as we left him behind and smiled. She noticed and removed her gaze, refusing to look at me. I just smiled from more.

We were escorted to the front of the ceremony. The governor was presenting the sword to the Commodore and so stood at the front. Elizabeth stood with me and my parents in the secluded area.

It didn't escape my notice as Elizabeth fiddled with her corset, or fidgeted in order to do so. She fanned herself seriously as the heat of the day shone down on us. The dress made it increasingly hot and I fanned my face to keep it from flushing too much.

I glanced at Elizabeth in her discomfort and realised what was wrong. Her corset was too tight.

"Are you alright?" I whispered as the drums began to sound. Soldiers walked down the lane and stood in two lines facing one another.

"I can hardly breath." Elizabeth gasped and tried to breath deeply, but the corset seemed to cut her off half way.

"Why didn't you get the maids to loosen it?" I demanded, Elizabeth gave me a look. "I did." I confessed "That's why I'm not suffering. You don't want to cause such problems just to look good." I scolded.

"Ahem." I turned to my mother and she looked disapprovingly at the two of us. I sighed and Elizabeth escaped more of my rant as I turned back to the ceremony.

The two lines of soldiers spilt before turning and raising their guns, creating an archway for Norrington, who stood at the other end, to walk under. Elizabeth took deep breaths and fanned herself under the sun as Governor Swan presented Commodore Norrington with the sword. He tested it out in front of everyone, waving it around.

I stood in the sun, the heat of the dress becoming unbearable before we were allowed to move around and mingle. I took Elizabeth's arm and moved her to the shade, glad for the relief myself.

"Let's find a room and I'll loosen your corset." I said. Elizabeth looked disapprovingly "Would you rather faint and look fragile in front of everyone and possibly ruin the ceremony?" I wondered. She pursed her lips and I nodded, knowing she'd given in. I took her elbow and turned around before James Norrington appeared.

"May I have a moment?" Norrington asked, approaching her.

"Well…" I began, about to ask him to give us two seconds when Elizabeth agreed. I shot her a look before containing myself and curtseying to the new Commodore. The two walked out to the tower alone and I huffed.

This couldn't end good.

I stayed close, waiting fro Elizabeth to come and find me when they were done and demand I do something about her corset when a shout caught my attention instead. "Elizabeth!" Norrington shouted. I turned to the tower and saw him beginning to take off his jacket. Elizabeth was no where to be seen but James was staring down to the waters below, the same with the soldiers around him.

Elizabeth and fallen in.

I didn't bother waiting to be told, I turned and ran from the fort, holding my dress to prevent me from tripping over it.

I headed for the docks, the closest I could get to her, I'd jump in if I needed two, though the two dresses together might weigh us both down too much.

A few people looked at me funnily as I made my way towards the _Interceptor,_ docked by the cliffs. I arrived just in time to see a man climb up the dock with Elizabeth over his shoulder, her golden dress gone.

Mullroy helped the man by taking Elizabeth from his hands and lying her on the dock.

"Elizabeth!" I shouted as I reached them. They all looked up at me surprised but the one leaning over my cousin.

"Not breathing." he noticed

"It's her corset." I said immediately as I dropped to my knees beside Elizabeth's head.

"Move." the man removed a dagger and cut open Elizabeth's corset. Immediately Elizabeth gasped and coughed up the water in her lungs.

"Lizzie!" I said relieved. She looked up at me and I placed a hand over my heart.

"Never would have thought of that." Mullroy admitted

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." her rescuer said. He drew Elizabeth's attention from me when he noticed a medallion around her neck. I looked at it a little confused before realising it was the medallion she'd taken from Will all those years ago.

The man picked it up, looking at it with a sense of admiration.

"Where did you get that?" he wondered. I turned as footsteps sounded and we were suddenly surrounded by soldiers. James appeared and drew his new sword, he immediately pointed it at Elizabeth's rescuer.

"On your feet." Norrington ordered. I helped Elizabeth to her feet and her father pulled her over to him, me in tow.

"Elizabeth. Are you alright?" he asked

"Yes. Yes I'm fine." she said as she pushed the medallion back into her dress. The governor looked at the soldier holding her corset and he immediately dropped it.

"Shoot him." the governor ordered looking at the man.

"Father!" Elizabeth disagreed at the same time I said "Uncle." in the same tone. I hardly called him that and the name caused him to look at me as my father approached through the crowd.

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth asked. Norrington looked at her before lowering his sword. The rest of the guard did also. The man thanked Elizabeth.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington held his hand out and the man hesitated before taking it. Norrington removed his sleeve to reveal a 'P' branded on his skin.

He was a pirate. My eyes widened before I looked up at him.

He had a red bandana around his head, covering the front of his hair as well as his fore head. His hair, for the most part, hung in dreads, a few beads and even a bone laced into it. He wore a white shirt, dark blue vert vest, both of which were in a very low V, exposing some of his chest. He wore the same coloured bleachers as brown boots covered his feet, his fingers were covered in rings and he had another red sash around his waist, under his brown belt. His moustache was rather curled at the ends and his beard was in two braids with more beads. He had a small goatee to top it off.

He actually looked very much like a pirate. Was it my worry for Elizabeth that kept me from noticing that?

I smiled slightly at the thought that a pirate had saved my cousin, did that mean there were some good pirates? Did they all look so… drunk? Was that the word I wanted? Other then that he was especially good looking, his brown eyes mischievous, yet annoyed at the fact he'd been caught out.

I tipped my head to the side slightly as I admired him, taking in everything about him.

"Had a brush with the East Indian Trading company did we? Pirate?" Norrington asked

"Hang him." Governor said.

"Keep your guns on him men." Norrington ordered "Gillette, fetch some irons," Norrington moved the man's sleeve up further to reveal the tattoo of a sparrow.

"Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" Norrington asked releasing Jack's arm.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sir." Jack corrected. Despite the situation, he looked rather clam. Norrington looked around

"I don't see your ship, _Captain_." he mocked

"I'm in the market, as it were." Jack countered. Witty. It made me believe he'd been backed into a corner like this before. For a pirate, that wouldn't surprise me.

"He'd said he'd come to commandeer one." Murtogg said

"Told you he was telling the truth. These are his sir." Mullroy picked up Jack's effects. They consisted of a pistol, a compass and a sword, all connected to a shoulder band and lying on a jacket and hat.

Norrington raised the pistol

"No additional shot, nor powder." he picked up the compass "A compass that doesn't point North." I raised my eyebrow and looked at Jack, he caught my eye and a smile made it's way to my lips.

James removed the sword from it's sheath and smiled sarcastically.

"And I half expected it to be made of wood." he pushed the sword back into it's sheath. "You are, without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." Jack pointed out. Norrington's smirk vanished as Jack was taken away and the irons were fixed to his wrists. Elizabeth moved from her position by her father and I followed quickly, knowing that, like me, she disagreed to the situation.

"Commodore I really must protest." she said

"Careful Lieutenant." Norrington said, ignoring Elizabeth

"He just saved Elizabeth's life, the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal, and you're first thought is to hang the man?" I questioned disapproving "She wouldn't even be around to answer your proposal if not for him." James looked at me, surprised.

Oh come on, it was so obvious he was going to ask her and this was the perfect opportunity had she not fainted.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life." Elizabeth said as she and I stood between Norrington and Jack.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington said

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack spoke up. I couldn't help but smirk slightly as he continued to seem cheerful despite the irons being put on his wrists.

"Indeed." Norrington said through his teeth.

"No but it could be the start as to not have hung on the spot." I said "Jail and slavery maybe." I nodded.

Gillette finished with the irons and moved from Jack's side. I turned to glance at him before Jack spoke.

"Finally." Jack spun his arms over my head and the iron chain pressed against my neck. Everyone moved and the guns were pointed at us.

"No!" My father gasped

"No don't shoot!" it was my mother's voice, I hadn't even noticed her before but she had moved to stand with my father and uncle, her hands over her mouth worried as the Governor hugged Elizabeth close.

I was too surprised to actually act and I reached up to touch the iron.

"Oh…" I muttered, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Well this isn't nice." I crossed my arms annoyed.

"I'm sad to see you aren't taking offence?" Jack whispered in my ear

"Are you threatening me?" I wondered seriously

"Indeed I am." he nodded

"Then I'm taking offence." I glared. I could see him enough just to see Jack smile

"Commodore, my effects please. And my hat." he ordered. Norrington didn't move but just looked from Jack to me. "Commodore." Jack said impatiently. Norrington turned to the soldier behind him and took Jack's things from him.

"Now who do we have here?" Jack whispered in my ear.

"Miss Langford." I hissed. I was trying to help him and this is how he treats me.

Bloody Pirate.

"Miss Langford, if you'd be so kind." I raised an eyebrow "Come come, we don't have all day." Norrington handed me the effects and Jack took the pistol, aiming it at my head. I hardly felt the barrel against my temple as Jack turned me around to face him. He had a slight smirk on his face. I took the hat from the bundle and placed it on his head. I took the belt, connecting to his sword and compass and wrapped my arms around him in order to clasp it to his body.

"And here I was trying to help." I whispered close in his ear as I pulled it straight tight around his middle. I could feel the smirk he had

"Easy on the goods darling."

"Aww? Can't handle it tight?" I wondered, saying it silently enough for only him to hear. His smirk only increased and I smiled at him before he turned me around to face the soldiers and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Jack pulled me backwards away from the soldiers as he began to retreat.

"Gentlemen, m'ladies. You will always remember this as the day you alms caught, Captain Jack Sparrow." I stumbled forwards as he removed the chain from around my neck and pushed me into the arms of my father who was there to catch me.

I turned around in time to see Jack kick a plank and be hoisted into the air, a cannon falling to the dock in his place, crashing through the wood. A few soldiers fell in as Jack spun round in circles in the air.

"Now will you shoot him?" The governor asked

"Open fire!" Norrington shouted. The men aimed their guns and fired. Jack shouted as he kicked his legs, hoping solid footing would present itself. His cries stopped when he was fired at and I couldn't help but smirked at his behaviour. Surprisingly, I wasn't all that worried that I was threatened by a pirate, for some reason I didn't believe he'd pull the trigger.

Jack spun round and landed on the mast of the _Interceptor_. He swung the chain of his cuffs over the rope and slid down it to the dock. The soldiers continued to fire on him as he ran along the dock and over a bridge towards the town. The soldiers ran after him quickly.

"Sweetie are you alright?" my mother placed her hands on my cheeks.

"You taught me to be strong mother." I nodded "However, I could do with a walk if that's alright?" I wondered taking a deep breath. She looked me over and then nodded

"Only if you're accompanied." Great. She turned to one of the soldiers who had stayed put to watch us and indicated for him to follow me. He nodded without a fuss and my mother kissed my forehead before I turned to walk along the docks.


	3. Chapter 3

I have to say, ditching the soldier was way easier then expected. I walked into the town, turned a few corners and made sure my path crossed with a few more soldiers. He turned to follow them after losing sight of me. Yes he looked, he didn't just disobey orders, but I had already moved down an alley and watched to make sure he left before I moved.

I felt excited, which was strange as I'd just been threatened. The only thing I wanted to do was find Will and tell him. So I headed for the back door of the blacksmith.

I wonder if, in a different circumstance, I could have faced Jack Sparrow in a sword fight? Maybe I'd have won, wouldn't that have been something.

I reached the back door of the blacksmith and, after glancing around, I opened it quietly and slipped in. I closed it before turning around and stopping right in my tracks. My mouth dropped open in surprise.

Before me, was Will, and Jack Sparrow. The two were having a sword fight! How was it I'd walked into two situations that ended in this pirate threatening someone else's life?

_Maybe I'm cursed… _I mean I'd been on the boat when Will had almost drowned.

I watched as Jack leaned around a pole and Will blocked his sword. Jack then noticed all the swords around the room.

"Who makes all these?" he asked as they switched positions

"I do." Will answered as he swing around the other side of the pole to dodge the object Jack threw at him. "And I practice with them, three hours a day." Will confessed as another object flew at him. He jumped from the pole and Jack moved behind it.

"You need to find yourself a girl mate." Jack informed with a smirk. He grabbed a hammer and they moved from the pole. Will leaned down and grabbed a second sword to block Jack's and the hammer.

Before I could be seen I quickly ducked into the side room. I knew Will could hold his own, the question was for how long.

I expertly and quickly removed my dress and the corset, a little game I'd made for myself; how long it took me to remove the heavy, 'proper' clothing. I replaced it with my breeches, shirt and vest that I kept in the blacksmith for Will and my practice sessions and slipped the sword Will had made for me a few years back into my belt. I pulled my shoes on, left my hair and made my way to the door.

I peaked out, sword already drawn so the noise wouldn't draw attention. I was still not willing to be seen, but to my surprise the two men had vanished. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before the sound of clashing metal began again. I looked up into the rooftop to see the two standing on a plank and still fighting.

I moved from the doorway and quietly moved over to where the donkey was, keeping my eye on the two men. I walked around the pole as Will hopped onto the other beam, parallel to the previous one, as Jack launched forwards. Will jumped behind him and the pirate spun around, the metal clashing again.

Will managed to knock Jack's sword from his hand and Jack grinned. He turned and swung on the beam and to his feet. Will followed behind him and got to the ground first. Jack looked worried before finding a bag. As Will ran forwards he grabbed it and covered Will in the dust. Will reached for a hammer as Jack kicked the sword from his hand but when he turned around Jack had a pistol pointed at his face.

"You cheated." Will stated

"Pirate." Jack reminded him. I moved from my spot and Will looked at me surprised. I raised my sword and placed it against Jack's neck. The pirate seemed to freeze.

"Been a while Captain." I said sarcastically. He didn't dare turn around and I pushed the sword a little more against his neck to ensure he didn't, but not enough to break the skin.

"You threaten me, I threaten you." I said. I guess he understood then.

"Miss Langford?" he decided to spin around then and I grabbed his pistol from his hand and placed the sword against his waist, the pistol to his chin.

"Good day." I smiled "Funny bumping into you here. I come to tell Will my cousin almost drowns and find him fighting the pirate who threatened me." I said "Odd coincidence don't you think?"

Jack was silent, looking slightly surprised.

"Good isn't he?" I said looking at Will who looked impressed

"Remarkably." Jack nodded

"I had a good teacher." Will added as he looked between Jack and I.

"You're welcome." I smiled

"You taught him?" Jack asked surprised. His brown eyes widened slightly as I looked into them. I didn't answer as the door began to jingle behind us as someone tried to get in.

"I think that's for you Jack." I said not taking my eyes from him. "Shall we answer it for you?"

"You weren't willing to let me hang." he reminded me

"True." I nodded "But then you used me to escape." I reminded him "I don't think I would have taken it as personally if you hadn't pointed the gun at me." I clicked the safety off said pistol "Guess we're even."

"You're fairly good for a girl." Jack admitted amused

"I take pride in that." I smiled, leaning slightly forward. The door bursted open and a flood of soldiers came in. They surrounded Jack, Will and I. I didn't move even when they pointed their guns at Jack and I, not until they had re-shackled him.

I stood back, removing the sword and gun, clicking the safety back on and holding it up to Norrington who appeared next to me.

"Miss Langford,"

"Don't scold me." I said simply as I held the barrel of the gun, allowing him to take it. "Just thank us." I said smiling. Norrington took the gun.

"Does your father know about this?" he looked at me and the sword in my hand

"Yes would you like to ask him?" I wondered, no hint of hesitation. Norrington looked surprised but eventually shook his head. He then turned his attention to Jack who was still studying me surprised.

"Well I trust you will all remember this is the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped." Norrington said looking at the pirate who took his gaze from me and looked at the commodore, giving him a slight smile that didn't last.

"Take him away." and the soldiers all turned from the blacksmith, Jack with them. I waved as they left. When the blacksmith was empty I turned to Will.

"Well that was fun." I smiled

"Are you alright?" Will wondered. I nodded

"Just coming down from an adrenaline rush." I assured him. He let out a sigh and nodded before panic flooded his eyes again

"Elizabeth…"

"She's fine. Probably at home in the bath or something. Jack did save her life, something good came of his visit." I said turning to the door

"He threatened you."

"Yeah that was a shame, I was all against his hanging till then." I confessed with a nod. "Speaking of which, I should probably go home before my mother calls the soldiers to arrest me and lock me in my room for disappearing." I said and I turned back to where I'd left my dress in order to put it on again.

My mother was angry at me for ditching my escort, and it hadn't taken her long to discover what had happened in the blacksmiths.

"I'm fine." I assured her "Those sword lessons I requested as a child became very handy. Unfortunately may had turned out a lot worse if otherwise." I admitted.

For the first time ever I saw my mother happy by the decision my father made of letting me have those lessons.

I was forced into a bath after that. My mother believed I needed to relax, which I wasn't against. Alice placed a hot pan under my bed so it was nice and warm when I reached it.

I sat with a book in my hands as I sighed in contentment. Today and been very interesting. And to think if all happened because of a dress.

I smirked.

My candle suddenly blew out from beside me, putting my room into darkness. I turned to the window, but it wasn't open. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I removed myself from the blankets.

I moved to the window and moved the curtains. I could hardly see the town below, it was covered in fog. The sky had a cloud cover, the ground a fog, it seemed as it the world had turned grey.

It was eery. The silence that fell was disturbing, not even a wind blew.

I don't know how high I jumped but the entire silence was suddenly broken when a loud bang rang through it. I saw a flash in the bay and then Fort Charles was attacked. My hands went to my mouth as the entire of Fort Charles was suddenly under cannon fire.

I moved to my closet and immediately changed out of my nightdress and into a pair of black breeches, boots and corset with the white shirt.

This couldn't be good.

I walked from my room and down to the front door, exiting it and began to ran down the road towards the blacksmith.

In the eight years I'd been here, Fort Charles had never come under attack, and from here I could tell it was under heavy fire.

I skidded to the floor as one of the houses I ran past suddenly exploded. I looked up shocked, the ship was firing on the town?!

People began to get up and run from their houses, chaos erupted as I got back to my feet and reached the blacksmith. I ran straight in to see Will grabbing all manner of weapons.

"Will!" I said. He looked at me

"Chris?" I ignored the nickname as I ran to the wall and grabbed a random sword, I strapped another to my belt and then turned to Will.

"There's a ship in the harbour attacking Fort Charles." I informed

"Pirates." Will believed.

How strange that one pirate would arrive in Port Royal and suddenly we were under attack by a whole ship full.

The screams outside began to increase, the explosions getting closer. Will moved to the door and opened it, stepping out. I followed his lead as a women and a pirate run past us. Will grabbed the axe and threw it into the man's back, causing him to collapse before he reclaimed the weapon and moved off down the street.

I followed quickly with my sword and stopped to block another, the metal clashing.

"Well, well, a wilful lass." the pirate sneered, his yellow teeth making me grimace. I moved my sword but he blocked, however I managed to push him backwards before unexpectedly drawing the second and thrusting it through his chest.

I sheathed the second sword and moved off, not bothering to look back. I did look at my hands however. I'd never killed someone before… wasn't that terrible? That I took someone's life? Pirate or not, was there someone who'd care for, or miss them?

I raised my sword, taken out of my thoughts by another pirate and ducked when an axe came to my head. I moved my sword and slashed across the pirates back. He bent over backwards with a shout and collapsed also.

I looked around at the chaos. Civilians were shot and stabbed as they ran everywhere, the pirates destroyed, killed and raided. I noticed Will as he engaged one in a fight but sliced his stomach open. Another snuck up behind him and I grabbed a piece of wood from the ground next to me and threw it, hitting the man in the head. Will heard him grunt and turned to stab him.

"Thanks." he said when I approached

"No problem." I nodded. I ducked as a chain was suddenly swung in our direction, I made sure to pull Will with me before we turned to see a rather large pirate on the other end. Will raised his sword and went to block the incoming attack but he was unable to hold off all the chains and hooks the man held.

"Say goodbye!" the pirates smiled as he raised an axe, having placed a hook around Will's neck. A cannon hit the roof above them and I ducked as wood was thrown in all different directions. The chain holding up the sign broke from the collision and Will ducked as the sign swung to hit the pirate through the window.

"Good bye." Will nodded. I smirked as I stood up but he didn't return it. He turned and his expression changed to fear and worry. I turned to see Elizabeth being pulled through the street by pirates.

"No!" I ran after her and down the street. I swung my sword and eventually drew the other as well to remove those from my path. However by the time I reached the harbour, the boats were long gone and Elizabeth along with them. I could see the longboats disappearing into the fog to where the mysterious ship sat.

The first thing I thought of was that I needed to get to the ship and save my cousin. I got as far as to run to the docks and find a boat until I realised, it was a suicide mission. An entire ship full of pirates and just me. I couldn't save Elizabeth if I was dead.

I ducked as another blast sounded and then, it all stopped. There was no more cannon fire, the screams of the townspeople had come to a halt.

And then, very slowly, the fog lifted and disappeared, the ship along with it. Not only that, but Elizabeth was gone too.

I stood on the dock shocked as to how quickly it had ended, almost as quickly as it started.

I took off at a run and headed for Fort Charles. The first thing I did was find Norrington.

"James!" I called, ignoring formalities. He looked at me surprised by my attire. "The pirates…" I began "They took Elizabeth!" Norrington looked at me in horror.

"Miss Langford, I need you to return to your house." he said after a few minutes, his voice much to calm

"But…"

"Your parents must be worried." He was right… what if something happened to them?

Without a second word I took off at a sprint towards my house. It took a bit as it was all uphill but I eventually reached it. The house was in ruins, holes from cannons had been formed and the front door was knocked down.

"Mother!" I shouted. I ran up the stairs "Mum!" I cried. I moved to her room to find the door locked "Mother!" I banged on the door but it wouldn't budge. I ground my teeth in frustration before I took a step back. I lifted my leg and with all my force I kicked the doors open.

They banged on the wall from the burst before I ran in. It was empty. I moved to the accompanying wardrobe and saw my mother on the floor.

"Mother!" she turned and looked at me as I dropped to the floor

"Oh Christine!" she flung her arms around me and I let her "Thank heavens you're alright."

"You too. I was so worried." I admitted "What about father?" I questioned immediately realising he wasn't here.

"He was at the Fort with the governor, doing some paperwork." she said but her face held nothing but worry.

"I'll find him." I said determined. I didn't care how many times I ran from the fort to the house. I'd do it a thousand times to make sure the people I loved where safe.

"Christine, what are you wearing?" my mother noticed. "Are those swords?!" I looked at her annoyed

"That's what your comments are about?" I wondered.

"It is highly inappropriate for a lady."

"Can you scold me later?" I asked "I need to find father! And the Governor! They need to know about Elizabeth!" I got up and left the room and ran down the stairs. I made my way all the way to the Fort and by the time I began to reach it, the sky had began to lighten up. Strange how quickly a night can pass when you're fighting pirates and running all over the island.

"Commodore! Where's my father?!" how is it he's the first one I keep seeing? Not even a lieutenant came into view first.

"Mis Langford…" I cut him off immediately.

"I've just come come back from my house, do not tell me to go back. Not until I know my father and the Governor are safe." I said strongly.

"I ordered them to barricade themselves in my office." he answered with a sigh. I gave him a slight curtsey, despite not wearing a dress, and made my way to his office.

I knocked hard and after a few seconds, the Commodore's door opened. It was my father.

I didn't even let him speak, just opened the door and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank god." I muttered

"Christine! Thank Lord you're alright." my father said holding me

"Mother is too, I checked on her. She seems well, just frightened." If she wasn't alright, she wouldn't have questioned my attire amongst everything.

"What about Elizabeth?" I turned to the Governor and frowned immediately

"They took her." I said "I couldn't get to her in time." I released my father and bowed lowly "Governor Swann I'm so, so sorry."

"It isn't your fault Christine." he assured me placing a hand on my shoulder

"I've already informed the Commodore. He has people cleaning up the mess and hopefully will have some idea on what to do." I explained

"In the mean time you should go home," my father said. I nodded without arguing "I'll be there soon, I must help with the damage." I bowed my head slightly to him before bowing to the governor and leaving the room.

I took my time this time. Walking through the streets and stopping to help a few people with the damage to their houses.

It wasn't until I spotted him, lying on the ground, that I remembered Will.

"Oh gosh!" I ran to his side and fell to my knees. "Will!" I put me ear to his mouth and let out a sigh of relief that he was alive.

I checked him over but he seemed fine. The sun began to rise and I shook him slightly.

"Will!" he didn't wake "Will get up!" I shook him some more. I looked around me before I rushed into a ruined hose and found a bucket. I filled it with water and then went back to Will.

I threw the water onto his face.

Will gasp and sat up shaking the water from his face.

"Finally." I muttered. Will turned to me

"Elizabeth!" he said immediately. I frowned and shook my head

"She's gone. Along with the pirates. A few hours now." I muttered. Will looked over the harbour. With the fog gone it was easy to see the brilliant blue ocean that spread forever. The sun was shining on it as though nothing had ever happened.

Will launched to his feet and he began to make his way to the Fort. I followed behind until we found Norrington bent over a map, the Governor was standing with him. My father must of been off taking to some business. I was glad, I didn't need a lecture.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth." Will informed the second we entered

"Mr Murtogg, remove this man." Norrington ordered without looking up. Murtogg grabbed Will's arm but he shook his off.

"We have to hunt them down, we must save her!" Will exclaimed

"And where do you suppose we start? Hmm?" the governor wondered "If you have any information concerning my daughter please, share it." Will sighed and dropped his gaze and the governor turned away from him, naturally not before giving me a once over with a disapproved expression.

"That… Jack Sparrow. He talked about the _Black Pearl_." Murtogg remembered from his talk with the pirate yesterday.

The _Black Pearl_? That must have been the ship. What a name for a ship.

"Mentioned it is more what he did." Mullroy added.

"Ask him where it is." Will thought "Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it."

"No." Norrington shot down the idea, still not looking at the black smith. "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo, they are not his allies." Norrington explained

"However you do not have any other means of locating the vessel." I reminded the Commodore. He glanced at me as I held my hands together but didn't say anything. He instead turned to the Governor

"Governor, we will establish there most likely course…" Will slammed his axe down into the table. I actually jumped at the action.

"That's not good enough!" he snapped. The governor and Norrington turned to him.

"Mr Turner," Norrington removed the axe from his table "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor — you're a blacksmith. This is not the moment for rash actions." Norrington snapped taking Will's arm and leading him to the exit. "Do not make the mistake of think you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." And Norrington left Will.

My eyes narrowed at the commodore before I walked to Will and grabbed his arm, leading him away.

"Where are we going?" he asked

"Norrington is nowhere near close to finding Elizabeth. The ocean's a large place and he will spend the rest of eternity trying to find her. I'm not going to let that happen as she slipped through my fingers." I paused and looked at him "Sparrow's our only option. Shall we go talk to him?" I offered. Determination sat into Will's eyes and he lead the way.

"You can't be here." the soldier who was standing guard to the entrance of the jail cells informed.

"Commodore Norrington asked for us to seek your assistance. As of last night there are many injured and he is preoccupied with trying to regain stability to Fort Charles. You can understand that he cannot afford any lack of assistance." I said simply. The soldier looked at me a little surprised.

"You'll find him at the tower of the Fort. He's examining the extent of the damage." I lied. The soldier left without another word.

"Wow." Will said

"Etiquettes can be handy." I shrugged and we walked down the stairs to the cells. "By the way, he's a pirate and wont just help willingly. What are you going got bargain with?" I asked him. Will paused as he thought about that and I walked to find Jack's cell.

For some reason, the pirate was lying on the floor.

"The bench to comfy for you?" I asked with a smirk. He raised his head to look at me

"Couldn't stay away ay?" he smirked

"Not in the slightest." I answered. He rested himself on his elbows to look at me

"You look filthy,"

"A town full of pirates tends to do that." I nodded. I knew I probably had dirt of my face and clothes, but I didn't really care.

"Not much of a girl at you?" Jack smirked, I looked down at my body and ran my hands dow my sides to my hips.

"I don't know, I think my figure is much more obvious in this." I turned around a little before facing him again. "Don't you agree?" He just smirked at me.

Will then walked into the jail and over to Jack's cell.

"You. Sparrow." he said forcefully.

"Aye?" Jack answered, still glancing at me.

"You were familiar with that ship, the _Black Pearl._" It was more a statement then a question. Jack sighed.

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?" Will demanded

"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeated "Haven't you heard the stories?" Jack wondered. Will didn't answer and I glanced between them both with a shrug. Jack sighed "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except, by those who already know where it is." Jack explained

"That's just maddeningly unhelpful." I huffed "Why can't it just be a set of coordinates and be done with?"

"The ship's real enough," Will admitted turning his gaze from me to Jack "Therefore it's anchorage must be a really place. Where is it?" Will asked

"Why ask me?" Jack wondered, admiring his nails.

"Cause you're the only chance we have to even thinking of catching it." I said

"Cause you're a pirate." Will added

"And you wish to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack wondered. Will pressed up against the bars.

"Never!" Jack just lay back down. Will sighed and leaned on the cell

"They took Miss Swan." he informed

"Oh so it _is_ that you've found a girl." Jack grinned sitting up. "I see. Well if you're intending to brave all hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack admitted

"Leverage?" I asked Will, he'd obviously come up with something.

"Leverage?" Jack wondered

"I knew you'd need something in return, no pirate's just going to help out of his good soul."

"True." Jack nodded before turning to Will, we both looked at him expectantly.

"I can get you out of here." Will admitted, I looked back at Jack.

"How's that, the keys ran off." Jack nodded his head in the direction they went.

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges." Will grabbed a bench behind him and hooked the legs into the cell bars. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free." Will explained.

"Smart." I nodded. Jack looked at him, slightly curious.

"What's you name?" he wondered

"Will Turner." Will said, confused by the sudden question.

"That will be short for William I imagine." Jack said sitting up, more interested. I raised an eyebrow at his reaction. "Good strong name. No doubt a name for your father." Jack said knowingly

"Yes," Will said surprised

"Huh…" Jack pocked his tongue into his cheek. "Well, Mr Turner, I've changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear, on pain of death, that I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack stuck his hand through the bars. Will hesitated but took his hand.

"Agreed."

"Agreed." Jack nodded "Get me out." Will gave me a look and I stepped back before he leaned on the bench and the cell sprang off the hinges before clattered to the floor with a bang.

"Hurry, someone may have heard that." Will worried

"Not without me effects." Jack jumped the cell and grabbed her pistol, hat, jacket, compass and sword

"Oh yes you'd hate to get new ones." I rolled my eyes

"Why bother with that?" Will asked as Jack puled the pistol to place in his belt "You could have escaped if you'd killed me before but you weren't willing to use it." Will reminded him. Jack held up the pistol and pointed it to Will

"Are you advising me that was a mistake?" he asked

"Only if me not cutting your head off was also." I added, my arms crossed. Jack turned to give me a look and I raised my eyebrows.

"When you've only got one shot it's best to wait for the opportune moment." Jack advised "That wasn't it. Nor is this." he raised the pistol and clicked the safety back on. I rolled my eyes

"Can we go now before that soldier realises I lied to him and puts us all in a cell?" I asked before I turned and made my way up the steps, the two close behind me.

"Will she be coming?" Jack asked

"Yes." I said before anyone could answer "And I'd like to see you stop me," I held my arms out, walking backwards as an offer. They didn't bother arguing. "Good. Glad we're on the same page."


	4. Chapter 4

We raced down to the docks, following Jack now as his mind formulated some plan.

"So what's your page?" I asked him as we stopped under a bridge near where the _Interceptor_ was.

"We're going to steal the ship?" Will wondered, answering me. He was looking at the _Interceptor_, Jack however was looking at the _Dauntless_ docked in the harbour by the cliffs. "That ship?" Will asked confused

"How are we going to get there?" I wondered. We'd be spotted in a boat instantly, especially seeing as Norrington and his mean were all on the _Interceptor_.

"Commandeer." Jack corrected "We're going to commandeer that ship…" he pointed at the _Interceptor_ "Nautical term." he added. They watched as the sailors loaded up the _Interceptor_ and prepared to sail.

"How are we going to get there?" I repeated close to his ear so I know he heard me. He raised an eyebrow amused and looked at me.

"First." he turned to Will "One question about your business boy, or there's no use going." Will waited "This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack wondered

"I'd die for her!" Will said without hesitation

"Oh, good. No worries then." Jack turned back to the ship. I raised an eyebrow and he smiled before telling me to follow. I glanced at Will and he did so also. We made a beeline for the beach not too far and Jack grabbed a long boat. We immediately crouched under it, and after the footsteps around us were nil, we began to walk towards the water, the boat on top of us.

We held the boat down over our heads as the water rose up around us and soon, we had an air pocket, everything but our heads and necks were below water. I had to admit, this was smart. No way anyone would know we were here.

"This is either madness, or brilliant." Will admitted looking around.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack admitted.

"This is Genius!" I said grinning, Jack turned to glance at me with a smirk as Will, at that moment, stepped into a crab box connected to a boy that floated on top of the surface.

We continued, Will dragging the boy. We soon reached the _Dauntless_ and the Jack used the boy to allow us to climb up the back of the _Dauntless_. Jack went first followed by me and Will. I followed Jack's lead, ignoring his helping hand as I jumped over the top and walked to the helm of the ship as Will came behind me. Will drew his sword and Jack aimed his gun. The soldiers on board did not notice us until Jack spoke.

"Everyone stay calm!" Jack called "We are taking over the ship!" he informed.

"Aye! Avast!" Will shouted pointing his sword. I placed a hand over my mouth to hide the laughter as Jack's face fell in annoyance. The soldiers all laughed at him. Jack gave him a look and Will rose his eyebrows.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men." Gillette smirked "You'll never make it out of the bay." he thought

"Son," Jack pointed his pistol right at Gillette's nose "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

"Gillette," I called attention to myself as I leaned on the railing in front of the helm. The men looked at me surprised "Get off the boat, or Jack'll blow your brains out." to prove my point, Jack clicked the safety off the gun. Gillette swallowed and I waved at them.

The soldiers were kicked off the boat and into a long boat.

"Now what?" Will wondered

"We make it look like we're stealing this ship." I shrugged and looked at Jack. He nodded "Go do something to prepare and I'll keep an eye on Norrington." I said. Jack looked at me, as if to ask why I was giving orders but I shot him a look and walked to the far end of the ship.

Gillette and his soldiers were half way towards the _Interceptor_ in the long boat and I could see him waving his arms around as he shouted to get someone's attention.

"They're taking the _Dauntless_!" Gillette shouted "Commodore! They're taking the ship." I looked towards Norrington as he raised his telescope to look towards the Dauntless. I turned to see Jack trying to get Will how to release the mast.

"Sparrow and Turner! They're taking the _Dauntless_." Gillette continued. I smirked as I looked back towards Norrington. I watched as he got everything ready to sail and quickly came after us.

"Jack!" I called, he turned to me and I indicated for him to come to the helm.

"Yes love?" I raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't seem to understand

"Take the helm, we need to look like we're leaving." I said

"Listen darling, if you're going to sail with me, let's make one thing clear…"

"You're in charge." I said simply cutting him off

"Then stop telling me how to do my job." I took a step closer to him, intimidating slightly

"Then take charge, Captain." I said simply. He smirked at me and leaned slightly closer

"You need to give me the chance."

"I just did." I nodded, he moved to stand by the helm and I stood next to him.

Will finally joined us.

"Here they come." Will noticed, Jack turned to the _Interceptor_. He smirked.

The _Interceptor_ easier caught up to the _Dauntless_, Jack grabbed my hand and dragged me down to the bow of the ship, we hid behind the railings as the _Interceptor_ stopped next to the _Dauntless_. The crew members launched grappling hooks over to the _Dauntless_, boarding it.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." Norrington ordered. Jack wrapped a hand around my waist and pulled me into him, I looked at him confused before noticing the grappling hook he'd thrown to the _Interceptor_. We swung to the next deck and Will followed our lead.

I made my way to the sails and did exactly as Jack instructed to allow them to catch the wind instantly. Will cut the ropes connecting to the _Dauntless_ and Jack stood at the helm. I raced to the helm as the _Interceptor_ began to move forwards. The ramps that had been placed between the two ships fell to the water below and alerted Norrington to our escalating escape.

"Sailors back to the _Interceptor_! Now!" Norrington ordered. One sailor tried to swing over to the ship but missed and ended in the water.

"Thank you Commodore for getting us ready to make way," Jack called as he waved his hat around "We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." he admitted. I chuckled as I stood by him.

"Miss Langford!" Norrington shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"I promise to bring Elizabeth back in one piece James." I called. The sailors suddenly began to fire at us. I ducked slightly and looked at Norrington with surprise, as if he'd allow that? Jack held me for protection and soon the _Interceptor_ was way out of line from the gun fire.

"I can't believe he shot at me." I huffed annoyed "And when he wanted to marry my cousin too." I hadn't noticed Jack's arm was still laced around me as he steered the ship.

"My father will will not be impressed by that. Too bad we're not in England or he'd have James' title!" I threatened annoyed.

"Calm down love." Jack tightened his arm and I looked down at it surprised, when did that get there? "It's going to happen a lot more."

"More, I can handle." I admitted "From my father's friend. Not impressed." I said simply. He smirked.

"Right then, let's see what they've given us." I decided and I moved from Jack's grip and walked down the deck to the cargo hold.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that a pirate would take the first opportunity to start pressing flesh. The fact that I didn't notice was surprising. Did I feel that comfortable there?

I entered the cargo hold and looked around at all the supplies. The first thing I noticed was all the weapons.

"They spare no expense I see." I muttered. I travelled my fingers over the wood of the guns, after witnessing Jack use his, I guess I needed one.

My eyes landed on a pistol and I pulled it from it's spot. I fiddled with it, un-clicked it, checked the bullets and found spares, hooking them to my belt. I grabbed a holder, attached that to my belt also before slipping the gun to it.

The swords were next, they were rather nice, at least compared to Jack's plain iron one they were. I already had one connected to my belt, the sheath bouncing off my leg every now and then.

_A second one couldn't hurt. _I was likely to get disarmed at some pointed, I didn't need to be vulnerable. So I took a second sword and strapped it above the first. I grabbed a small dagger also and slipped it into my boot.

I walked around the cargo hold looking at all the other supplies and testing the new weight I carried before making my way back to the main deck. When I reached it, I was shocked to find Will, hanging from a yard sail over the edge of the deck, and Jack standing their with his sword out.

I quickly moved to the helm as Jack spun the wheel and allowed Will on deck, he held the sword to his throat and I pulled the new pistol, placing it against Jack's head.

He paused.

"I leave you two alone for five minutes and already you're trying to kill one another." I sighed shaking my head. "How are you going to be able to sail together if all you're going to do is fight?"

"Easy love," Jack flipped the sword over so that Will had the handle at his end and Jack held the blade. "I was just giving him a lesson."

"That involved drowning him." I sighed "Isn't there a better way to explain?" I wondered curiously. I dropped my pistol and put it back to it's holder.

"Tortuga?" Will said, Jack grinned at him

"Tortuga." he nodded, I raised an eyebrow. We were headed to the pirate town? I'd read about it when I was younger, a few of my father and the Governor's work related to it, though most noble men tried to avoid it.

Jack spun round to look at me and eyed my new weapons.

"Where'd you get those?" he questioned

"Cargo hold." he raised an eyebrow "We're on a navy ship and you didn't expect them to have weapons?" I wondered surprised.

"Course I did." Jack lied. I rolled my eyes.

"So why are we heading to Tortuga?"

"You know it?" Will was one his feet now, and had sheathed his sword.

"I've read about it. Never been there and didn't really like the thought of doing so." I admitted

"Oi." Jack snapped, I raised an eyebrow at his sudden defensiveness.

"What?" I asked

"Happens to be my favourite port."

"Three guesses why." I counted on my fingers "Women. Rum. Lack of rules." I ticked off. Jack smirked at me and I crossed my arms. "Why are we going?" I asked again

"What do ships need?" Jack asked looking between the two of us.

"Sails?" Will asked confused. I looked around Jack to give him a look. We already had those.

I looked over the ship, what didn't we have. It seemed like we had everything, it was peaceful and quiet and running smoothly.

I realised then, it was quiet.

"We're seriously going to grab a heap of miscreants in Tortuga to be your crew?" I asked surprised. Jack looked impressed

"Correct, a crew." Great, drunken pirates everywhere, the best thing to look forward to.

"This is going to be a long trip." I muttered to myself.

"And hopefully a good one." Jack smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to the railing. Will disappeared down the steps to find something on the ship to fiddle with while Jack placed his hands back on the wheel.

After a while I could feel his eyes on me as I watched the blue water.

"Something to say Captain?" I wondered

"I've been meaning to ask you something?" he confessed. I heard his footsteps till he was next to me, eying me curiously.

"Hmm?"

"Where'd you learn to handle a sword?" he asked. I smirked.

"I was obsessed with pirates as a child." I admitted and he looked amused at the thought "So I asked my dad to allow me to have sword lessons." I confessed

"They taught you?"

"My father wasn't against me having an imagination. My mother on the other hand, wasn't so keen." I admitted "That changed however."

"Really? How?" Jack wondered. I turned to look at him, leaning my elbow on the railing.

"Easy. She found out the skills saved me against a notoriously, dangerous pirate." I smirked. He grinned as if it was a compliment.

"Like you she probably doesn't think it's right for a lady to handle a sword, but I enjoy it." I shrugged

"I never said I was against it." Jack defended

"Oh yeah, you're all for the idea that a girl got the best of you." I rolled my eyes

"Technically you cheated by jumping in behind me." Jack said

"And you cheated with Will by pulling a gun on him." I nodded. He looked amused at my come back and I smirked at him.

I walked around the pirate and to the helm, placed my hands on the wheel and turning it slightly. Who ever said a person learned by doing obviously never studied the books I was mesmerised by.

"Keep you eyes on the sun Captain, don't want to run off course." I warned, he looked me over and I stepped aside for him to take my place.

"For a rich lass you seem to know quite a bit about sailing," he realised

"A rich lass who has to stay home or go to parties, what do you think we do with all the extra time?" I wondered, his eyes darted around as he thought. "In my case I read." I said simply "And seeing as I had a love for the life you pirates live, that's what I read about."

"And how much help was that?" he wondered

"I can sail thanks to the stars, without a compass." I shrugged "I know all the parts of a ship and what goes where. I also know the majority of geographical locations." I admitted "Everything I'd need if I ever got lost." I smirked.

"What did your father think of this?"

"As long as I was reading or studying not even my mother minded." I smiled. "It was proper for a lady to sit and read for the majority of her time, either that or take a stroll or sit for tea."

"Sounds like the life." Jack mused

"Oh yes." I nodded sarcastically. "Everything was based on appearances." I muttered.

This little voyage to get Elizabeth would do me good hopefully. I can take a break from the primped lifestyle and just be free for a while. I didn't need to worry about others looking down on me or my actions impeding on my father.

I could just be what ever I wanted to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Tortuga. A town who's bay was surrounded by the island, a small eyelet being the only entrance. The sound of gun shots and shouting could be heard from the entrance of the harbour. It seemed to me that you came here without a guarantee of leaving.

Will and I followed Jack off the ship and to the docks as I looked around. The docks themselves were littered with bodies, most passed out as a few hiccuped and others snored or slurred in their sleep.

Further into the town was not much better, everywhere I turned there were drunk men and women everywhere. I flinched a few times as gun fire sounded frequently and bodies fell from the balconies above.

Prostitutes walked everywhere. I must say, wearing such big and heavy dresses and managing to show so much cleavage and look appealing surprised me. Yes dresses were proper and gorgeous, but the way these women flaunted themselves you'd think they'd prefer to just walk around in nothing instead.

"More importantly," I tuned back into what Jack was rambling about "It is indeed a sad life that had never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" he said

"Or moral decency." I disagreed. He sent me a look before turning to Will

"What do you think?" Jack opened his arms as if presenting a surprise. Will looked at a man lying on the floor absolutely covered in rum and still drinking, a big women sat on top of the barrel drinking also.

"It'll linger." Will muttered.

"I tell you, if every town was like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack grinned

"I wonder why," I mumbled as three women walked past. Jack didn't hear me as his attention was taken to elsewhere. A red haired women was walking over to him. He beamed at her and walked forwards.

"Scarlet!" Scarlet slapped him across the face. I placed a hand over my mouth as I smirked, chuckling slightly.

"Not sure I deserved that…" Jack muttered as his face had turned to Will. He turned around to see a blonde women walked towards him next.

"Giselle." he greeted

"Who was she?" Giselle wondered nodding her head after Scarlett. She noticed me and sneered before Jack drew her attention back.

"What?" he asked confused. Giselle slapped him also, maybe a little harder as his head snapped around to me and Will behind him.

"I may have deserved that." Jack muttered.

"I didn't think prostitutes were capable of feeling heart break." I said with pity. Jack looked at me almost offended. "They're not prostitutes?" I wondered surprised. He didn't answer but turned to continue walking. I rolled my eyes.

"We should escape this retched pit as quickly as possible." Jack decided, probably hoping not to get slapped again

"With a crew?" Will said

"Ah yes." Jack said as if he'd forgotten "Well it just so happens that you know the man, who knows the man who knows the finest sailors in all Tortuga."

"I'd hate to know the worst." I said as Jack threw his cain to Will who gave it to a man by the doorway Jack had walked through. The man then used it to hit the guy standing before him and take the girl he'd been kissing.

We followed the pirate to a pub. Inside was a mess. People flew everywhere, more gun shots were fired and everyone had a drink in their hands. If the drink was spilt or broken, another fight would brake out.

I kept a straight face as I saw several men turn their attentions towards me. They sneered as their eyes traveled over my body. The tight breeches were apparently doing their job at showing my figure. I guess the tight corset didn't help my case either.

Jack suddenly placed a hand around my waist, his hand sitting lower on my hip then necessary. I looked up at him questionably.

"They wont touch you if they think you're taken lass." he said, I smiled at his thoughtfulness and let him guide me.

Despite Jack, I still kept my attention forwards as I let the pirate lead me through the pub and to the back, ignoring the few hands that managed to brushed over me. I shivered when I stepped outside, and not from the cold. Jack gave me a comforting squeeze before releasing me and walking forwards.

There was a pigsty before us, and it wasn't occupied just by pigs. A man lay sleeping against the swines. I blinked surprised.

"Mr Gibbs." I muttered, both Jack and Will looked at me surprised.

"You know him?" Will asked

"Barely, he was on the _Dauntless_ when Elizabeth and I first came to Port Royal, when we saved you." I admitted "I guess it's no surprise he ended up here." now that I thought about it, he had pirate written all over him then.

Jack turned and grabbed a bucket of water before throwing it over Gibbs, splashing him.

"Curse you for breathing you slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs shouted angrily holding a dagger as he sat up. He looked up to see Jack, Will and I standing before him.

"Mother's love. Jack!" he smiled "You should know better then to wake a men when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Fortunately I know how to counter it." Jack crouched down "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a preposition from the man who did the waking." Jack finished, I had to repeat his words in my head before understanding.

_Why can't he just ask the man to share a drink normally? _I wondered. Gibbs went over his words also before smiling.

"Aye, that'll about do it." And Gibbs got to his feet. When he did Will threw another bucket of water on him.

"Blast it, I'm already awake!" Gibbs shouted

"That was for the smell." Will said, glancing at Jack. Gibbs opened his mouth to argue before sighing in agreement.

And we returned to the pub. I walked between Jack and Will and seemed to avoid the lingering hands from before. Eyes still watched me and I just walked proudly ignoring them. They could gaze all they wanted, I wasn't going anywhere near any of them.

Gibbs sat down at a table and Will leaned against a pole near it. I stood next to Will as Jack disappeared to get a pair of drinks for him and Gibbs.

He stopped next to Will on his return who was watching around us wearily. The amount of fighting that continued to occur, I couldn't blame him.

"Keep a sharp eye." Jack warned before going to sit opposite Gibbs. Will looked at the mess around him looking rather uncomfortable.

"Why did we have to come along?" I wondered in a curious tone.

"Probably didn't trust us on the _Interceptor_ alone." Will answered

"Yeah, cause we're going to burn our only escape of this place." I muttered looking around. An arm suddenly sneaked it's way around my waist and I turned to see a drunk man staring down at me greedily. I grabbed his arm, twisted it the wrong way and kicked him away from me. He spun around angrily as I pulled my pistol from my belt and pointed it at him.

"Touch me again and I swear I'll pull the trigger." I threatened.

From the man's demeanour, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried again anyway. The problem with that was that I'd never shot someone… could I actually do it?

I kept my face hard and annoyed as the gun stayed still. I managed to keep my hand from shaking at the thought of possibly killing a man.

I might be able to sword fight and stab a few pirates threatening to kill me or my townspeople, but, shooting a person felt different. Not that I believed anyone would miss him much from his toothless grin and leering eyes.

I took a deep breath hoping he wouldn't try anything, now that I'd threatened him, I'd have to go through with it somehow, otherwise I wouldn't be taken seriously. Something that's obvious; don't make a threat if you can't follow through. I wouldn't be that person who's threats were empty. Especially in this place.

But could I pull the trigger?

The man completely ignored me with a smirk and he moved around the gun to place a hand on my ass. I ground my teeth in anger.

That's it. I might not be able to kill him but I wasn't going to let the threat fall through.

A shot rang out and my hand raised slightly from the force before the man hit the floor holding his shoulder. He glared at me angrily as I lowered the gun.

"I told you. Don't touch me." I said lowly. I was shocked at how strong my voice was. That was terrifying. I just shot a person.

Despite my inner turmoil, outside I stayed strong and confident.

No one came near me again and I placed the gun back in it's holder before turning back to Will who looked at me shocked. I ignored him as my heart raced.

To think I could have killed him, just for touching me.

* * *

><p>I was glad to be out of that pub. Jack had a drink in his hand as he led the way back to the ship. As soon as we were on it, I sat on the deck and let out a long shaky breath.<p>

"Oh gods." I muttered. Both men turned to me "I just shot a guy." I said, more of a fact then surprise.

"Was a good shot lass," Jack grinned "Surprised you did it actually,"

"I had too, no one would take me seriously if I made a threat then didn't abide by it." I muttered "At least I didn't say something about killing him," I muttered

"You seemed a lot stronger inside." Will admitted as he crouched next to me

"It's called bottle up the surprise till you're not in view." I muttered "I cannot believe I shot someone, I could have just slapped him or something instead." But no, I shot him.

"Love," Jack walked towards me and towered over me "If you're going to come on this voyage, you may want to get used to it." he said

"I know." I nodded "Had to break the ice at some point… maybe it's easier under different circumstances." I muttered "I mean the thought didn't even cross my mind in Port Royal." I took a deep breath and raised my hand to Jack, he looked at it with a raised eyebrow before taking it and helping me to my feet.

"I'm okay." I assured. I glanced at the two of them "But I bags the captains courters." and I ran to the door

"No!" Jack disagreed and ran after me, stumbling a lot as he did. I reached the door, opened it and gave a curtsey before closing it in his face.

He banged on the door and I opened it again.

"My courters, I'm captain." he said

"And here I thought you'd be out partying before heading to the sea." I admitted, he looked at me as if thinking it over and I closed the door again. I'm not sure if he noticed but I just pulled my boots off and collapsed onto the bed. I'd never slept in a hammock and I was sure I'd end up on the floor with many bruises.

Plus, messing with Jack was turning out to be amusing.

* * *

><p>For once, I wasn't awoken when the door went. When I did wake up, Jack was sitting at the desk looking over some charts. I just looked at him for a while. Seeing as I'd left the door shut last night he'd have to have opened it at some stage.<p>

Strange I slept through it.

"What are you doing?" I wondered, Jack glanced at me, his eyes travelling down my body.

"Gibbs' is bringing us a crew today, need to determine our heading."

"I meant in here." I muttered

"Captains courters, I'm captain." he repeated from last night. I just sighed and closed my eyes before sitting up.

"Don't you already know it?" I wondered

"Know what?" he asked

"Our heading." I clarified

"Roughly." he nodded. I sighed as I stood up. I ran a hand through my hair and reached out to undo my corset. I hadn't even bothered to take it off last night and now it was sitting slightly off and the laces had loosened.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, I looked at him as he watched me

"Fixing my corset." I said simply. I then paused with my hands and smirked "Why?"

"Nothing lass," his expression mirrored mine and I shrugged innocently before I repositioned the corset, fixed my shirt and began to retighten the laces behind my back.

I pulled my boots on — momentarily removing the dagger as to not stab my foot — before walking over to Jack. I stood behind him and peered over his shoulder at the maps. My hair hung to my side as Jack glanced at me.

"So, where's this mysterious island." I asked softly looking over the maps, my head close to his.

"Trade secret, Love." Jack declared, I looked at him confused

"Why? What's so special about it?"

"Have you not read the stories?" Jack asked looking at up at me with a smirk.

"Majority of the interesting ones aren't in books." I said simply as I gazed at him. His brown eyes locked on my blue and I couldn't seem to look away, as if getting lost in them.

"It seems to me as if you have a bit of a trust issue." I said softly

"Pirate." he said simply

"Ahh, can't trust the lot of them." I removed my gaze and looked at the map before I turned to the door, leaving him.

"Next time, knock before you enter the room." I said as I opened the door

"Next time?" he asked

"I wont be able to sleep in a hammock." I said simply

"If you're going to sleep in the captain's cabin you should expect the captain to be in it." he said with a smirk

"Who ever said I didn't?" I shrugged.

Gibbs was on the deck talking to Will as I came out. The sun was shining beautifully and the sky was clear blue. I stood with my eyes closed, soaking up the sun gladly before approaching the two.

"Morning Will. Mr Gibbs." I greeted

"Miss Langford, been a while." Gibbs nodded

"A long while." I nodded "Hows the crew hunt going?"

"All finished."

"That was fast." I said impressed and turned to go back to the cabin. I opened the door and leaned on the frame as Jack looked up at me, his compass in his hand.

"You could knock." he said

"You didn't." I shrugged with a grin "Gibbs has your crew for you." I informed and left the doorway, leaving the door open.

Will, Gibbs and I stood on the deck just from the long boat as we waited for Jack. He eventually came out of his cabin and we all climbed in. Jack grabbed the back of my breeches and pulled me to sit down next to him. I landed with a thump and turned to send him a glare. He just smirked at me.

Great, apparently I'd started something, what I wasn't sure, but it probably wasn't going to turn out good.

"Feast your eyes Cap'n." Gibbs introduced. Before us was a line of people as we stood on the dock near the long boat. "All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt… And crazy to boot."

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will wondered. Jack raised his eyebrows and walked along looking at the men, I followed behind him with Will as we looked over everyone.

Jack stopped at a man who had a blue and yellow parrot on his shoulder.

"You sailor." Jack addressed him

"Cotton sir." Gibbs introduced

"Mr Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked quickly. I raised an eyebrow at him. Seeing as he always seemed hungover I'm surprised he could get the words out clearly that fast.

Jack didn't receive an answer as Cotton glanced at Gibbs.

"Mr Cotton! Answer man."

"Er, he's a mute sir." Gibbs admitted, Jack glanced at him annoyed for not being informed before hand. "Poor devil has his tongue cut out," Cotton opened his mouth to show the stub for a tongue he had and Jack shied away slightly, playing with his own tongue gratefully "So he trained the bird to talk for him." Gibbs finished "No one's yet figured how." he confessed. Jack turned to continued walking but decided against it.

"Mr Cotton's parrot," Jack said feeling slightly ridiculous "Same question."

"Wind in the sail! Wind in the sail!" the bird answered. Jack turned to Gibbs

"Mostly we figure that means yes." Gibbs said

"Course it does." Jack said obviously. He then turned to Will "Satisfied?"

"Well you've proved they're all mad." Will admitted.

"I think they're fine." I shrugged, the two looked at me.

"And what's the benefit for us?" a voice sounded. We turned to see a person with a big black hat covering their face. Jack walked towards them and tried to look under the hat. He gave up quickly and removed the hat to reveal a tall strong women.

"AnaMaria." he greeted. She slapped him hard across the face and I sighed. Another one?

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked

"No, that one I deserved." Jack admitted as AnaMaria nodded

"You stole my boat!" she snapped

"Actually I—" she slapped him a second time "Borrowed." Jack corrected "Borrowed but without permission, but with ever intention on brining it back to you."

"But you didn't!" she reminded him

"You'll get another one." he said. She raised her hand and was about to slap him again when she pointed at him instead.

"I will." she nodded threatening

"A better one." Will said

"A better one." Jack nodded with a smile. I tapped Will and pointed to the _Interceptor_, Will nodded agreeing.

"That one." Will pointed around Jack to the ship.

"What one?" Jack asked and Will nodded his head. Jack looked at the _Interceptor_ "That one?!" he asked disagreeing.

"Yes." I nodded. He looked like he was going to argue as Will and I gave him a stern look

"Aye. That one." he agreed turning to AnaMaria. "What say you?" he asked

"Aye!" AnaMaria, plus all the other members, chorused. They all turned to board the long boat as AnaMaria grabbed her hat and put it on her head.

"No, no, no," Gibbs disagreed "It's frightfully bad luck to bring a women aboard." Gibbs disagreed, I rolled my eyes and turned to the long boat "Much less two." I heard him mutter, I turned and crossed my arms.

"It would be far worse not to have them." Jack said looking up at the sky. Gibbs and Will followed his gaze as Jack turned towards me and grinned, I smiled and turned to the long boat before he caught up to me.

"Let's see if I can be a good luck charm instead." I smiled

"You're already on your way to doing so darlin'." he smirked

"Good." I smiled as I hopped into the long boat.

The second we got on deck, Jack began to bark orders. I moved to the helm and looked over the ship as Gibbs ordered the new crew around also.

"This is better." I nodded

"What is?" Jack asked as he appeared to take the helm.

"People running around working. The ship feels more like a ship now." I admitted with a smile. I then pouted and turned to look at him.

"Maybe I should leave the captain's cabin to you then, seeing as you're more of a captain with a crew to boss around." I sighed. Me having the cabin hadn't been a problem before Tortuga because Jack had stayed up and steered the ship, now he had someone he could boss to do it for him.

"Or," Jack walked around the wheel, leaving it for a second to come and stand noticeably close to me. "You could just make room for another."

"I get the choice huh?" I smirked, amused by his behaviour.

"Not really." he shook his head. I rolled my eyes and looked back over the ship, the first thing I noticed was the dark clouds on the horizon

"I might consider it, if we make it through that storm," I nodded my head and Jack looked at it like it was nothing.

"We'll be right." he said. "You might want to hide in the cabin though." he smirked

"I'm not going to go and hide somewhere just because of a storm." I rolled my eyes at him

"Lass, you wont be much help here." he said

"How do you know?" I wondered with a raised eyebrow, daring him to answer. Jack just took my hands and looked down at them.

"Love, you don't have the hands for it, you'll be bleeding in no time." he said

"Then give me something else to do that doesn't involve ropes." I said leaning forwards

"You'll get washed over board otherwise." he ignored my request

"Are you giving me an order captain?" I wondered

"Aye." he nodded and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to have to disincline to your request." I said. He looked down at me and his arm snaked around my waist again

"Then you stay close." he ordered, his voice stern.

"I think I can handle that much." I nodded.

* * *

><p>The waves crashed down on the <em>Interceptor.<em> The wind hurled through the sails and the wind crashed down, adding to the water on deck. The waves crashed over the side and soaked everyone on board. No ones footing stayed steady except for Jack's. And in turn my own. Jack refused to let me leave his side. He had a tight arm around my waist still that refused to give any leverage.

Unfortunately for Jack, he needed both his arms, one to hold the compass, one to steer the ship. As holding me prevented that, he had me steering the helm. He glanced at his compass and directed me to turn the wheel. It was difficult as the sea water fought with me as I turned the rudder, but I managed to keep my hands on the wheel and the wheel itself from spinning out of control. It had been difficult at first, as much as I liked to think myself independent, I wasn't strong. Not yet anyway, so Jack had been opening and closing the compass several times to give me a hand.

"Why don't you just let me hold the compass?" I questioned

"Can you read it?" Jack asked, shouting over the wind and rain

"It can't be harder to teach then how to steer a ship!" I thought to which Jack had just smirked, though I knew the workings of a ship before Jack had summed it up in his words so I understood his instructions. Of course, the compass didn't point north so he would have to explain, unfortunately for me, he didn't seem to want to.

I watched as the waves washed onto the deck of the ship and caused everyone to fall over, a few unlucky members were drawn into the sea by the waves and I frowned in pity. This was our fault in a way, making them board our ship without telling them the destination. Then again, they knew the price of sailing at sea, with a captain most thought to be jinxed.

I watched as Will was knocked over and held my breath before he stood back up and helped Gibbs with some rigging. The two stumbled as they shouted at one another over the wind, the rocking boat making steady footing difficult.

Gibbs smirked at Will over something before he left the blacksmith and walked over to Jack and I.

"We should drop the canvas sir." Gibbs said above the raging sea

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack said as his face was showered in water as he told me to turn slightly again.

I gave him a look as if he was mad. The crew could hardly keep their feet, let alone keep a ship above water, could we not drop the canvas and let the ship idle slightly? It wouldn't sink against a storm, ships were built to withstand as much and this was the Royal Navy's second best ship. The 'supposed' fastest of the caribbean. Other then the Pearl in Jack's claims.

"What's in your head to put you in such a fine mood Cap'n?" Gibbs wondered and he glanced at me

"Beats me." I shouted annoyed

"We're catching up." Jack grinned. To the Pearl? Well it obviously wasn't as fast as he believed then… then again the crew of the Peal didn't know we were chasing them and weren't in a hurry to beat anyone.

"If we're catching up now, I'm sure we'd catch up when the storm's ended too." I shouted at him and turned the wheel as I watched the compass move, not even giving Jack the opportunity to order me to change course slightly.

He looked at me slightly impressed by my actions and grinned.

"It's the wind, Lass." he shouted

"What a surprise." I grumbled, the wind too loud for him to hear me as the boat shook again and Jack's arm tightened… if that was possible. Naturally he was trying to kill us in a storm just to utilise the power of the wind. How am I not surprised.

The storm eventually subsided, somewhere around the very early morning and Jack allowed the canvas to be dropped. I released the wheel and clenched my hands a few times, trying to remove the stiffness from clinging to the helm so tightly. Jack checked his compass and hook a noose over a handle of the wheel to hold it in place.

Cotton arrived, not seeming as exhausted as the majority of the crew and took the duty of watching the helm.

I left out a sigh, battling the elements was a difficult business and I was exhausted. My clothes were soaked and I just wanted to lie down somewhere. Even the wet deck would do.

Jack, his arm still around me — he obviously enjoyed it too much — led me down the stairs after allowing the crew a break and to have a nice long rest for their efforts. It was strongly nice of him but I guess he needed them.

For once Jack didn't make an argue about the captains cabin and lead me into it. I finally removed his arm from my waist, my skin tingling from the sudden cold and went to flop onto the bed, only to have Jack catch me before I could.

"Oh no. You're soaked. You sleep in wet clothes on wet sheets you'll catch a cold love." Jack said as he straightened me up

"I really don't care. But if the sheets matter so much, I'll sleep on the floor." I pointed, Jack raised an eyebrow

"Don't make me undress you darlin'." he half threatened, I didn't miss his eyes travel over me as he said it

"Not that you wouldn't enjoy that." I rolled my eyes. Jack released me as I moved to the draws within the room and found some clothes. I didn't care what they where, just checked the sizing so they'd stay put while I slept, and then began to remove all but the last layers of my clothes.

I turned to Jack to find him looking over some papers at his desk, but caught him as he removed his gaze.

"Jack." I said. He looked at me and I made a circle with my finger, telling him to turn around. He raised his hands in defence and did so to look out the window behind him at the now calm waters.

I quickly removed my shirt and replaced it, glancing at Jack, before removed the breeches and replacing them too. I grabbed a band and began to braid my hair.

"Alright." I allowed, Jack turned around to look at me. "I prefer the other look." he said

"Better then the dress?" I wondered with a smirk. When I was done with my hair I moved to pick my clothes up and hang them in the room.

"As you said, the breeches flatter your curves better."

"Which you've taken great notice too." I said amused. He only gave me a grin and removed his hat, jacket and vest, along with his belt, effects and boots.

I rolled my eyes and collapsed onto the comfy sheets contently. Only to flinch away when something cold hit the fabric of my back. The springs of the bed moved and I turned to see Jack lying next to me. I sat up and realised he was still in his wet things.

"Oh no." I said strongly and he turned to look at me in the darkness. I guess he expected me to tell him to get out but I only picked up the sleeve of his wet shirt, his arm with it.

"If I have to change out of my wet things, so do you. Especially as I'm now dry and you're going to make the sheets wet." I ordered. Jack looked at me amused "Come on, there'll be some clothes here for you too." I stood on the mattress and stepped over Jack towards the draws as he sat up.

I found a pair of bleachers and held them out to Jack

"Are these too big?" I asked without turning to him. My hand hit his chest lightly and I turned to him. I rose an eyebrow

"Would you like me to find a shirt first?" I wondered. He'd taken his off.

Jack smirked at me and I just rolled my eyes. That's such a Jack thing to do.

I couldn't notice all the scars over Jack's body. He had the branded P on his wrist, a large scar in the crook of his left elbow and two bullet wounds on his right shoulder, one almost close to his chest.

He'd been through a war zone.

I raised one of my hands and ran the tips of my fingers over his bullet wounds.

"Ouch," was all I said "You really have luck on your side don't you." I smirked slightly. He raised an eyebrow "So far it's seemed as such." I shrugged and turned back to the draw. I pulled out a shirt and held it up to Jack.

"That one should work." I shrugged and threw it over his head with a smirk. He sent me a mock glare as he pulled it off. I shrugged innocently as I threw the pants into his arms also.

I walked around him, feeling his eyes follow me before I flopped back onto the bed, hugging one of the pillows.

After a minute or so, Jack joined me. I didn't mind, the bed was big enough. But I did hit his hand when his arms snaked around my waist again.

"You haven't let me go all night." I claimed, not bothering to look at him "Give a girl some space." I could practically feel him smirking but he didn't touch me again.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was no longer hugging the pillow, but Jack. My arms were around his waist, my head on his shoulder as his hand rested on mine.<p>

I sighed at the realisation. Well, I said he couldn't touch me, I said nothing about me touching him.

"Couldn't resist ay?" Jack suddenly said

"Apparently, given the option while sleeping, I take it." I answered not bothering to open my eyes

"And now?" he questioned "You're no longer asleep, what's the excuse for not letting go?"

"It's comfortable." I pulled myself closer

"And if I disagree?" he wondered

"Someone who had trouble keep his hands off me all night I doubt would argue." I pressed my body much closer as if to prove my point. He didn't argue. Shockingly. Though I did think he'd push me away to prove me wrong.

"I have to say, it's not even strings if you're allowed to… press flesh and I can't lay a finger." Jack began

"You can make your own rules." I said, half shrugging "Plus, it was only for the night as my waist was sore from your arm never releasing me."

"How else were you to stay standing?" he questioned

"I'd have survived." I thought

"I doubt it love." I opened my eyes narrowing them and released the pirate. I sat up and looked at him. His eyes were examining me.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." I began, repeating his words when he asked them to me.

"Hmm?" he pressed his lips together

"Why were you so willing to help us?" I wondered

"Freedom, love." he said obviously. I shook my head

"There's something else. Something to do with Will?" Jack eyed me, wondering what to say "Or his father?" Jack still didn't speak "What's so important about his father?"

"Who ever said it to do with his name?" Jack asked

"Cause it peaked your interest."

"I learnt yours too."

"You learnt my last." I corrected

"Isn't that enough?"

"In order to gain help from you apparently, but I don't believe you, a pirate, helped out of your own free will." I admitted "So, why agree because of a name?" I asked leaning close to intimidate him.

Jack smirked and began to sit up, not intimidated but perhaps tempted.

And then an idea occurred to me.

"You need him." I muttered, Jack paused "You could have killed him by letting him drown, an excuse about docking in Tortuga alone — despite me — excluded, but you didn't." I said "And you agreed to help thanks to a name that related to a man you once knew." I thought "And unfortunately for the rest of us, you don't seem the type to do anything unless you gain a sum." I listed.

Jack was up to something selfish, the question was, what was it?

"You want something Jack." I muttered nodding, certain of that fact "But what could it be that you want most?" Jack smirked

"Isn't that just the question."

"The question is, why wont you answer me?" I wondered "You can't even seem to give me a witty remark." I didn't understand, he always had some comeback for everything so far. No matter what anyone said, he had a counter for it. So why was he suddenly tongue tied?

"I don't have a witty remark to give you." Jack answered

"Well, why not? You have one for everyone else."

"You'd see right through it." Jack said

"Possibly not." I shrugged. I knew Jack wasn't going to answer, he wasn't even going to try and confuse me with backwards words.

I got up and moved to where I'd left my clothes. Feeling them, I was glad they were dry, just stiff. I smiled thankfully, they were a lot nicer then my current clothes. I unbuttoned the shirt and loosened the corset before moving to the one I was wearing.

I kept my back to him as I removed the shirt and just replaced it with the recently dry one. I pulled the corset on over the top and fiddled with the laces until it was tight enough to show my figure but not enough to suffocate me. I didn't need a 'Lizzie incident'.

I unbuttoned the bleachers to replace them with the breeches but remembered Jack still in the room. I turned to see him watching me amused.

"See something you like Captain?" I asked already knowing the answer. I turned and grabbed his clothes before then throwing them at him. I grabbed my breeches and pulled the bleachers off, replacing them quickly. I grabbed my effects and immediately drew the pistol turning to point it at Jack.

He raised his hands in surrender.

"It's very disrespectful of you to watch Sparrow." I said in mock disappointment. "Should you be put down for your sins?" I wondered

"I'd prefer it if you didn't, Love." he answered

"Isn't that what they all say?" my voice was sweet with a fake smile.

Fortunately for Jack, there was a knock on the door. I wouldn't shoot him anyway but the thought that it was possible… I think after Tortuga, he believed I'd be able to do it too.

"Captain, we're approaching the Island." Gibbs' voice sounded. I cocked an eyebrow and Jack glanced at me before I pointed the gun to the roof and clicked the safety back on. He smiled at me as I put it in it's holder and moved to the door.

Gibbs looked surprised.

"How close are we?" I wondered. He recovered

"The fog is thickening, Miss Langford." That didn't mean anything to me but I turned to Jack who apparently did know the meaning. He hurried to grab his effects — having already changed at some point — as well as his hat and jacket before moving past me and Gibbs to the helm. Gibbs looked at me and I shrugged before following the captain.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs was right. The entire sea was shrouded in fog. A few meters in front of the ship could not be seen. However, as I moved to the helm the distant outline of an island could just be seen.

Jack took the wheel from Cotton who stayed and stood behind the captain as he stared at his mysterious compass. I walked along the side of the ship towards the helm as the crew gathered. Masts poked out of the water as the bottom of the Interceptor brushed along another.

We were in a ships graveyard.

"Dead men tell no tales." the parrot called as it sat at the bow. Everyone stood looking over the railing at the mess.

"Put's a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs said. Jack steered through the ruins using his compass, allowing only the bottom of the boat to touch any while Cotton looked over his shoulder, making the captain feel slightly uncomfortable before he snapped the compass shut.

Will watched Jack as Gibbs walked past him.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked as Gibbs went to secure some rigging. Hearing this I turned my gaze from the graveyard and followed Will.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isle de la Muerta." Gibbs said "That was before I met him, back when he was captain of the _Black Pearl_." he smiled he took a swig of his rum as Will spun around to look at him.

My eyes widened. Jack was the _Black Pearl_'s captain? How did it end in Barbossa's hands?

The thing Jack wanted most… it was the Pearl. But why did he need Will in order to get it? What could Will do that other's couldn't? Did his have to do with Will's dad? Was Bill Turner part of Jack's crew then? When Jack was Captain of the fastest ship of the Caribbean?

God all this thinking was hurting my head.

"What?" Will asked. Gibbs froze with his canteen at his lips. "He failed to mention that." Will muttered

"Deliberately probably." I thought

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now." Gibbs admitted as they turned to look at Jack at the helm.

"Is that why he has trust issues then?" I wondered crossing my arms, the two looked at me. Had they not known I was listening?

Gibbs nodded to my question.

"And a hard-learned lesson it was." he admitted "See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings." Will nodded in understanding as Gibbs shook his head in disappointment.

Barbossa tricked Jack and kicked him off his own ship?

"That night there was a mutiny." Gibbs said.

Answer; yes.

"They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"So Jack was sane once?" I asked surprised, my eyebrows raising. Gibbs pursed his lips and sighed

"So that's the reason for all the…" Will rose his arms and stumbled slightly, shaking his head and blinking as though he's just woken up from being knocked unconscious.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it." Gibbs admitted. He sat down and Will sat opposite him, I stood between the two listening. "Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot — one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly." Gibbs made a gun motion and put his fingers to his temple. That was harsh, maroon a guy just so he can kill himself.

Pirates.

"But Jack — he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will realised

"Aye." Gibbs nodded

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will wondered and I looked at Gibbs. What insane story had the captain told?

"Well, I'll tell ye." Gibbs said happily "He waded out into the shallows and he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Gibbs grinned.

We were all silent for a minute.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will didn't believe it

That was just silly. He probably just got lucky — as usual — and a boat picked him up.

"Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs nodded. Will furrowed his eyebrows

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked. Gibbs opened his mouth but found he didn't know the answer. I turned to find Jack standing behind Will, listening. I tapped Will's shoulder and he and Gibbs turned to the captain also.

"Human hair… from my back." he answered. Gibbs nodded with a grin. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. Sure, stories were built from truth, but roping sea turtles is just ridiculous.

"Let go of the anchor!" Jack ordered

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" the crew chimed

"Young Mr Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack decided

"I'm coming." I said immediately

"No—" Jack began seriously, I pulled the pistol and aimed it at Jack again

"Who's almost cut and blew your head off several times?" I questioned, cutting him off. Jack eyed the barrel as he bit his tongue before turning away from me, no longer bothering to argue. I smirked in victory and moved to the boat, putting the pistol back.

"Christine," Will began

"Not interested." I said as I climbed into the long boat.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked following Jack to the longboat. Jack thought

"Keep to the code." he said

"Aye, the code." Will watched him suspiciously as Jack followed me into the long boat.

"I'm glad we could come to terms." I smirked with a tip of my imaginary hat.

The long boat was released from the ship and the three of us moved towards the island.

The first thing we did was find the pearl. We sat by the rocks as Jack pulled out his telescope. Will leaned close to Jack looking at the ship also as silence dawned around us. I just leaned against the edge of the ship staring at the cloud covered sky waiting. I doubted the pirates would just anchor their ship and stay there, it'd be easier to get picked off by staying in a single place.

"Is she there?" Will asked, breaking the silence

"No." Jack answered lowering the telescope.

"Where is she?" Will questioned

"Probably on the island with the rest of the crew." I sighed. If they weren't on their ship and they'd docked by an island what other option was there."

"Not on the island." Jack corrected "In it."

"In it?" I questioned sitting up

"It's begun." and Jack pushed his telescope closed.

Jack, being the only one to know where the pirates were, rowed while Will held the lantern. I sat in the front, avoiding Jack's elbows which I swear were directed to me every so often, as I watched the cave come into sight and then the darkness surrounded us.

The walls of the cave widened and Will's light filled those we passed. I saw skeletons, some whole, some cracked and broken and some with swords sticking into them.

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked, I turned to glance at him.

"Pirates Code." Jack answered as he rowed "Any man who falls behind, is left behind." Jack answered as they looked at the skeletons around us.

"Bit harsh." I mumbled.

"No heroes amongst thieves ay?" Will muttered. Jack looked annoyed and glanced at me. I shrugged, technically it was true. Pirates were selfish and self obsessed. They'd do all for themselves before even thinking about another.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one." Will furrowed his eyebrows at Jack's words, who didn't even look at Will as he spoke.

"Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga," I followed Will's gaze as he looked into the water below us. It glittered and shined of gold that sat on the river bed. Jack followed his gaze "…and you're completely obsessed with treasure." Will looked at him annoyed as we reached the end of the river. I grabbed the rock and pulled out a piece of rope as I stepped from the wooden boat. Will and Jack following as Will pulling the boat onto the little ridge and took the rope from me. Jack walked past me further into the cave as Will threw a lasso to hold the boat in place.

"That's not true!" he snapped as I followed Jack. "I am not obsessed with treasure." he mumbled as he followed us. Jack creeped up to a hole in the wall that viewed the main cave. Barbossa and his men were gathered in the cave as Barbossa stood on a pile of treasure.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate." Jack admitted, I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"Not all silver and gold is treasure." I switched his words and his eyes narrowed only slightly. I smiled as Will crept up to us and looked through the gap in the rock at the gathering. I followed his gaze as I saw Elizabeth. She stood behind a stone chest on top of the pile of treasure. She looked down at the pirates frightened.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" Barbossa began, his voice echoing through the caves. "Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end!"

Torment? What torment? What was going on? Why did they need Elizabeth?

It almost seemed like a ritual.

"Elizabeth." Will muttered seeing her as she looked over the pirates.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here had proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa cried. The pirates all cheered

"Suffered, I have." one muttered

"Punished, we were. The lot of us — disproportionate to our crimes!" I snorted in disagreement but listened intently to every word, trying to make sense of the reasoning behind the pirates actions.

"Here it is," Barbossa kicked the lid off the stone chest to reveal it filled with the identical pieces of gold. Elizabeth looked down at it as Barbossa ran his fingers over the gold "…the cursed treasure of Cortés himself." Will glanced at Jack.

Cursed…? Cortés…

I remembered that name. I had read a book about it a while back. A story about Hernán Cortés, who reigned terror with his armies, killing anyone in his path. In an attempt to make him stop, the Aztecs gave Cortés a payment. However, it only fuelled Cortés greed. For this the Heathen Gods apparently placed on the chest, a curse.

Was Barbossa seriously saying he and his crew were cursed and that the stories were real?

"Every last piece that went astray, we have returned… save for this." he pointed Elizabeth and I noticed the medallion around her neck. It was the one she took from Will.

"The medallion…" I muttered, ignoring the look Jack gave me as he heard my voice. Was it seriously part of the Aztec gold? I glanced at Will who was staring intently at Elizabeth.

_How did Will get it? He wasn't cursed… I didn't think. _

Will scrambled to get forward and do something.

"Jack!" he knocked some of the coins near us over as Jack grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down. I ducked immediately hoping no one heard the jingling of coins.

"Not yet." Jack said as they also ducked out of sight. "We wait for the opportune moment." Jack turned and left, Will immediately following. I glanced back at the pirates, checking no one had heard us before following the two boys.

"When's that?" Will questioned, standing behind Jack "When it's of greatest profit to you?" he accused. Jack stopped and turned to Will with annoyance. I stood behind the two

"May I ask you something?" Jack asked before he walked to Will, getting up inches into his face as he held his hands up. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" he asked. I thought.

"Maybe the fact that you don't trust us." I mumbled more to myself, but both boys heard and gave me a look. I shrugged. It was true.

"Do us a favour…" Jack said again, turning back to Will, who did the same. "I know it's difficult for you, but please, stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Jack then turned and disappeared into the cave.

"Jack!" I snapped and gave Will a look before turning and going after the pirate. I caught up easily.

"You want us to trust you, trust us." I said as I stopped Jack and made him face me. "What are you planning on doing?" I asked

"Negotiating." he answered

"With what?" I asked confused. What could you have that Barbossa doesn't? Or needs for that matter?" Jack smiled

"Jack!" I said annoyed as he refused to answer.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa asked, I turned my attention towards his voice.

"Us!" The pirates shouted

"And who's blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!" Elizabeth? Why did they need her blood?

"You know the first thin I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted?" Barbossa asked. Jack turned from me and continued to ran around the cave. "Eat a whole bushel of apples." I moved from my spot to find somewhere to find out what was happening. I poke my head around the rock wall to see Barbossa grab Elizabeth by the neck and forced her to bend over the chest. He grabbed a knife from on top of the coins. "Begun by blood… by blood undone."

Barbossa grabbed the medallion from Elizabeth's neck and placed it in her hand. He then proceeded to cut Elizabeth's palm with the knife. She gasped at the slight pain and then looked from the small cut to Barbossa.

"That's it?" Elizabeth asked. Barbossa placed his palm over her hand, causing her to close her fingers over the coin.

"Waste not." Barbossa said before he held her hand over the aztec gold and opened Elizabeth's fingers, dropping the medallion in with the others.

Barbossa needed the blood on the coin? But Elizabeth wasn't the owner… she took it from… I turned my head to where Jack had disappeared. Will. Jack could negotiate with Barbossa because Will was the one Barbossa wanted, not Elizabeth. Barbossa needed the blood of the owner of the medallion.

The crew all fell silent as Barbossa released Elizabeth and moved from her side, closing his eyes and waiting. Elizabeth examined her hand with a slight hiss at the stinging.

I moved for my spot to find Jack, careful as I walked past opened parts in the cave as to not be seen. He was going to give Will up in order to get the Pearl? As if! Sure he was a pirate but he seemed… like he had more of a conscience then the others. He just had trust issues…

"Did it work?" a pirate wondered as I walked

"I don't feel no different."

"How do we tell?" Suddenly a shot rang out through the caves and I instinctively ducked. The shot hadn't been at me and I continued on. I felt I had gotten lost in these labyrinth of tunnels. There hadn't been that many?

"You're not dead."

"No." one said thankfully "He shot me!" he realised

"It didn't work."

"The curse is till upon is!" Will really was the one they needed. I stopped as I looked down. Jack was lying on the cave floor, an oar by his body.

Why was Jack on the floor?

"You, maid!" Barbossa snapped "You're father, what was his name?" she didn't say anything "Was your father William Turner?" he grabbed Elizabeth

"No." she said with a slight smile.

Father? They needed Will's father? So was the medallion Will's dad's first?

I bent down and, after moving his knotted dreads, found his pulse. He was alive, just knocked out? I moved my eyes to the oar. He had been knocked out? Who would knock Jack out? The pirates would kill him and would have reported it first, right? If they mutinied him and he turned alive that seemed right.

The only other person here was… Will…

I rolled my eyes. Jack told Will to stay still. Will couldn't do such a thing and so, he knocked out Jack.

"I'm gonna shoot him." I muttered.

"Jack!" I shook the captain. He didn't stir. "Jack!"

"Where's his child?" Barbossa demanded, his voice echoing as I looked up. "The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?" So it was the family line they needed, not just Will himself.

I heard a smack and then the rustling of coins. I looked around again as I shook Jack some more.

"Come on you moron, get up!" I ground my teeth.

"You two! You brought us the wrong person!"

I turned Jack over as he laid on his stomach and pinched his jaw. How the hell do you wake a pirate without drawing attention? I looked around, I needed water, something to splash him with.

I got up and headed back to the boats, finding it a lot easier then I had Jack. I looked around before finding a bucket and filled it, carrying it back. I spilt a bit here and there before I held it above Jack's head. I tipped it, not spilling the entire contents and then placed my hand quickly over Jack's mouth as he gasped. I placed a finger to my lips, telling him to shut it.

"The medallion! She's taken it!" I looked up stunned, Elizabeth was gone? Did Will get here? "Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates!" Barbossa barked.

"We need to leave now!" I whispered to Jack. He noticed the oar next to him and picked it up.

"Will…" he began

"I know, you can shoot him later." I said helping the captain to his feet. "By the way, I can't believe you were going to trade Will for a ship!" I snapped at him. He looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was confused. "Don't look at me like that." I hissed as I lead the way, Jack carrying the oar as he followed.

"No oars here."

"Where's the oars?"

"The oars have gone missing. Find them!"

I stopped as I noticed the boats were surrounded by pirates.

Oh crap.

They were looking around frantically before one of them spotted Jack and I. Suddenly, we were surrounded.

"You!" one pointed at Jack who was behind me

"You're supposed to be dead!" the one next to him claimed.

"Am I not?" Jack looked down at himself.

He suddenly grabbed my hand before turning to walk in the opposite direction, only to find a pistol pointed at his face.

"Oh." Jack muttered. I turned back and the two that had spoke also had guns on us. Looking around at them all I knew there'd be no point in even trying to defend myself. The gun pointed at my forehead had the safety clicked off as well as a few others who held up swords and daggers.

"I hate you." I said to Jack. He looked at me confused before looking around at everyone else, one of the guns getting pushed closer to his head.

"Palulay…" he began, his words all slurring together as if he was hung over. He was only knocked out, was his brain that jiggly? "Palu-li-la-la-lulu," he attempted again as the two pirates before us glanced at one another. "Parlili… parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner…" Jack muttered

I sighed.

"Parley." I muttered crossing my arms.

"Parley! That's the one." Jack pointed at me and I rolled my eyes. He was a twit. "Parley! Parley!" Jack grinned looking around at the pirates.

"Parley?" Pintel ground through his teeth yellow together, he moved his gun closer to Jack's face as the captain pulled me further away by the elbow. "Down to the depths whatever man that thought up "parley!"" Jack lowered Pintel's gun and leaned towards him.

"That would be the French." Jack nodded. I raised an eyebrow

"Said who?" I questioned. They all looked at me "Morgan was welsh and therefore English and Bartolomeu was Portuguese." I said simply "There's no french in there." I said simply.

"Latin based." he said and I raised an eyebrow

"They also invented mayonnaise." Jack added, I cocked an eyebrow

"I like mayonnaise." one smiled to another next to him

"And you're so sure because?" I wondered. Jack looked at me as if it was a stupid question, I however still demanded an answer.

Jack opened his mouth but didn't have one.

"So in other words you're not." I said simply

"Says who?" Jack asked

"Me." I said simply.

"Shame about the french though." Jack suddenly said "Obsessed with raisins. Humiliated grapes really, think about it." Jack raised a hand and the pirates actually had calculated looks on their faces doing so.

"Don't know," the one in front said confused

"Terrific singers the french." he whistled "Eunuchs. All of them." Jack continued, I wonder was this his way and getting out of a pinch?

"Thats not right." one thought

"What's with you and eunuchs?" I asked Jack, he raised an eyebrow

"I used to date a eunuch." the same pirate admitted

"Seriously, that's the third time I think I've heard you mention them." I continued ignoring the pirate

"They're everywhere." Jack thought

"No they're not." I shook my head

"Yeah." he nodded

"A bedroom guard?" I raised my eyebrows and he nodded

"For oriental courts." he continued

"No." I shook my head again. Jack raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth the argue before the one cursing parley spoke.

"Shut it!" he snapped. We both looked at him.

"That's rude." Jack said

"We're trying to argue here." I agreed.

"Argue on your own dime." Jack and I both looked up to see Barbossa walking through the crowd. His eyes set on Jack, who only leaned on his oar grinning. I didn't think he'd be glad to see Barbossa but I guess as Will was gone he could play as much as he wanted… well until they killed us.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa questioned

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate." Barbossa waited "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." the captain smiled his toothy grin. I sighed. We were doomed, unless his weird amount of luck kicked in.

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake, again." Barbossa said as he walked towards his old captain. He turned to his crew "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" he questioned. A few chuckled and they nodded.

"And who might this be?" Barbossa asked looking at me.

"No one." Jack shrugged. My eyes narrowed dangerously as I turned to look at him. Jack flinched.

"Christine Langford." I answered before turning to Barbossa. I smiled sweetly, faking it. "You happen to kidnap my cousin." the smile fell.

"Well," Barbossa smiled "Tills a small world." he answered and then turned to his crew. "Kill 'em." he said simply before turning to walk away. The pirates all pointed their guns at the us and I felt panic arise in me. Jack however was still grinning.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack asked, not at all swayed by the guns pointed at our heads. I looked at Jack annoyed, he'd better not…

Barbossa stopped in his tracks.

"Hold your fire!" he ordered and turned back around to Jack. One in particular cussed in disappointment but lowered his gun "You know whose blood we need?" Barbossa realised. Jack grinned

"I know whose blood ye need." Barbossa glanced at me and then to another crew member. A gun was pointed at my head again and I saw a slight panic in Jack's face. I looked at him, just by speaking I'd seen Jack get out of situations… I guess it was worth a try.

"You can't just steal any person apparently." I said simply turning back to Barbossa "Did you not think the medallion could have landed in Elizabeth's hands?" I wondered. Barbossa eyed me "She may not be a pirate, but seeing someone with such a medallion could worry the girl of the owner's possible hanging." I shrugged.

"You know the owner." Barbossa realised. My expression stayed cold as Jack looked between Barbossa and I worried.

"I do." I said simply "Not just their name." I glanced at Jack "But personally." Barbossa looked at the two of us. He then looked at the tall bald men behind him. A pirate grabbed my upper arms and began to push me towards the boats.

"What did you do?" Jack demanded

"What I've witnessed you do quite a few times now." I muttered glancing at my captor. "Babbled." I said simply. Being able to uses me as leverage apparently appeased to the captain.

"By the way," I said and looked at him again "You give up my friend and I'll cut your head off." I snapped angrily. I had no intention of handing Will over to these pirates and I'll be damned is Jack did.

I was pushed into one of the boats and Jack was pushed down next to me.

"If I'm not to give up you friend when why did you offer to?" Jack asked, whispering in my ear

"I'm not actually." I said simply "I'm not a pirate, I will put others before myself." I said, almost insulting him. He did look taken aback and I gave him an innocent smile.

Someone pushed the boat away from the ledge and after a while of just floating out of the cave — as we had no oars — we found them. There was a trail of oars leading through the water to where the Interceptor had been sitting. Though now, it was gone.

Will left us. Okay so no surprise he left Jack, but he left me! I can't believe he just left!

I grounded my teeth in aggravation as the pirates collected the oars and handed them around to the boats.

Soon the black ship, with ripped sails and fog surrounding the vessel came into view.


	7. Chapter 7

I was pulled to my feet and forced to climb onto the ship. I looked up at the masts. How was this the fastest ship ever when the sails were all ripped?

"Ripped my sails." I heard Jack grumble from behind me. They must have been whole then when he had it.

Jack and I were lead to the captain's cabin and finally released from having a pirate gripping my arm. Barbossa walked in, a monkey on his shoulder and the door was closed behind us.

I looked around, the room was just as black as the rest of the ship. Barbossa sat at the table, his feet on the table.

"So Jack, what could you desire in return for her friend?" he indicated to me. I rolled my eyes, wasn't it obvious.

"Easy. I want my ship back." Jack shrugged simply. "And then, as you did to me, I'll maroon all of you and give you the name you need." he said

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa asked chuckling at the nonsense.

"No." Jack shook his head as though that was stupid. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"And what do you get from this missy?" Barbossa asked. I narrowed my eyes as sat down at the table.

"Nothing. There's nothing you could have that I want. And because of that, there's no need for me to divulge any information." I said. Barbossa looked at me calculating but I could see the irritation. "And I never said I'd tell you anything in the first place, you just brought me along. Seeing as Jack's the one negotiating, he's your only source of income."

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Barbossa disagreed

"I don't see a problem with that." I looked at Jack who nodded in agreement "Plus no one else is going to give you the word." I gave Jack a look that said he'd better not either. The pirate just turned from me and continued.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny," Jack picked up three apples as if going to juggle them before putting them back "Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting." Jack picked up another apple and sat down, putting his own feet on the table "Although… I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." Jack took a bite of the apple. "Funny ol' world, innit?" Barbossa nodded, a fake smile plastered on his face. See, again with the weird amount of luck Jack had.

Jack saw the look on Barbossa's face and offered him the apple.

Bosun walked into the room then and we turned to look at him.

"Captain, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_." Jack jumped as the monkey ran across in front of him with a screech and I just watched as it ran out of the cabin as if interested. Both men got up to leave and I grabbed Jack's shoulder as Barbossa and Bo'sun left.

"Please tell me, if he agrees which is unlikely, that you'll just leave him without a name at all. Oh and leave all his crew with him?" I said. Jack smirked at me

"Love I will not have any of those mutineers in my crew again." he assured me, but ignored the first part.

"Good, but your persuasion is terrible and you're not getting anywhere." I said simply before walking out and onto the deck of the ship. Jack followed me as I leaned over the railing, the _Interceptor _was in the distance. Jack did the same to see us fast approaching the navy ship. He walked up to the helm to Barbossa who had a telescope and was watching the ship. Jack stepped in front of Barbossa's telescope as he spied the _Interceptor_.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa." the captain lowered the telescope to look at Jack as I walked up the steps next to him. "What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Jack offered. Barbossa smiled

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead."

"Not if they're at the bottom of the ocean." I muttered. Barbossa suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled a pistol from his belt, pointing it at my temple.

"Now, tell us the name." he said threatening. I rolled my eyes but saw a hint of panic in Jack's face.

"You'd have better luck threatening his life then mine if you want answers." I said annoyed, not really caring. Barbossa looked from me to Jack, as if expecting something else before I heard him grind his teeth in slight annoyance and he push me into Bo'sun. "Lock them in the brig." he took Jack's apple and looked at the bite mark before throwing it through one of the holes in the sails and into the sea.

Bosun lead Jack and I by the arm to the brig. Water covered the floor and drenched my boots quickly as he opened a cell and shoved us into it.

"Apparently there's a leak." Jack muttered as Bo'sun left, eyeing the water. I watched the pirate before turning to Jack.

"Say, would you actually let him shoot me?" I wondered out of curiosity.

"Course not." he said but turned from me immediately as he found a small hole in the ship and peaked through it.

"What do you see?" I asked not expecting an answer.

"Barrels of cargo flouting past." he said. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?" I questioned.

"They're trying to outrun the pearl." Jack muttered

"Great." I threw my arms in the arm. If we'd caught them this quickly already it was doubtful they'd outrun the pearl now. No matter how light they made the ship.

"Better hope they don't throw the cannons away." I muttered

"Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns!" Barbossa's voice shouted from above. I glanced up before Jack let out a slight sigh.

"What now?" I asked

"They've run out the sweeps." he muttered

"Oars?" I asked. Great, the _Interceptor_ was doomed. "What chance to they have against cursed pirates?" I asked rhetorically

"Against pirates that can't die?" Jack asked. My eyes widened

"They can't die!?" I demanded, great they were really doomed! Jack continued to watch through the hole as I began to pace.

"Uh oh." Jack muttered

"Do I want to know?" I asked, not bothering to glance in his direction.

"They've dropped the anchor."

"What?"

"We're going to T-bone them." Jack said turning to look at me. I let out a groan, now it seemed they were trying to kill themselves.

"They're clubhaulin'! Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars." Barbossa shouted

"Hard to port!" Bo'sun shouted. The Black Pearl turned and Jack grabbed the cell bars to stop him from falling over. I fell backwards, my feet about to slip on the watery floorboards when Jack grabbed my hand, stopping me from hitting the water.

"Thanks." I smiled

"Any time, Love." he answered. He released me as I straightened up, the ship having gained some sort of straightness. Jack went back to his hole, and even I could just see as the _Interceptor_ came into his line of sight.

I heard shouting from both ships before a few sounded above the rest.

"Now!" Will shouted

"Fire!" Barbossa shouted

"Fire all!" Elizabeth shouted. The sky was filled with the sound of cannon fire, it drowned out the sounds of the crews shouting. Jack jumped at me and ducked, the two of us hitting the wet floor as a shot was fired to the cell. I raised my head sputtering from the water as Jack got off me and turned to the now bigger hole.

"Stop blowin' holes in my ship!" he shouted.

"Oh cause they're gonna hear you." I said sitting up.

Jack noticed Gibbs' canteen had flown into his cell and he grabbed it, opened it but unfortunately, nothing came out when he tipped it upside down. I rolled my eyes at his disappointment before I noticed the cell door. I stood up and walked to it, pushing it open.

"Uh…" I began and turned to Jack. He looked at me and stood up out of the water. The explosion had destroyed the lock, there were a few knives, forks and spoons in the wood-panelling opposite. I grinned and Jack smiled back, his gold teeth exposed.

He took my hand and began to lead me to the deck.

"Wait." I removed my hand as I noticed our weapons on the wall. I grabbed Jack's and threw them to him before strapping my own to me.

"After you." Jack allowed. I rolled my eyes

"Oh so I get shot first?" I wondered but went anyway, Jack behind me.

"No." he answered. I glanced at him to see him smirking.

"Oh cause this is totally the time." I snapped

"Raise yer colours ya bloomin' cockroaches!" Barbossa shouted over the cannon fire "Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!" I listened as another sot was fired but was followed by the breaking of wood. The entire boat shook as something big hit it. Jack grabbed me as I wobbled slightly and I gave him a smile before we continued.

I had to draw my sword, Jack doing the same as we passed a few crew members gathering equipment. Luckily we didn't pass many, but enough to slow us down.

"Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!" Barbossa shouted.

Gun shots filled the air, swords clashing could be heard as well as shouting. The Cannons fire had slowed a little. Splashes were heard as people fell to the water.

Jack and I finally made it to the deck. People were swinging across from the_ Pearl_ to the _Interceptor_. Gun fire filled the air as Jack took my hand and lead me through the chaos. He pulled me up to a railing but I noticed a rope coming towards the Black Pearl and ran from his side. I pulled the pistol out and shot the pirate swinging away. He fell to the blood filled water below and I jumped from the railing to the rope as it came back to me.

I made sure to kick several of Barbossa's men while I was on my way over the railing before releasing the rope and landing on the deck.

I turned to see Jack take a rope from someone who had also swung back towards him. He saluted to the guy before swinging towards us. Unfortunately for Jack, he swung too far and didn't let go at the right time. On his way back he hit someone standing over Gibbs, readying to run him threw. Gibbs opponent went over board and Jack swung back to the pearl between the gun fire.

I raised my sword to block one of Barbossa's men. The ringing and clashing of the metal sounding in my ears as I skipped at him and blocked his blade. I swung my sword hard and it knocked his to the side, giving me and opening to smash my hilt into his nose causing him to fall unconscious.

I turned around and saw Elizabeth, she still had the maroon dress on and was using a shot gun, both to hit people with and to fire. I had never seen Lizzie fight before. It was strange.

I moved to her opponent as he grabbed her gun and stabbed him through the gut. I moved him to the side and kicked him off the blade away from Lizzie.

"Christine!" Elizabeth grabbed me in a hug and I gladly hugged her back.

"I'm so glad to see you're okay." I said

"And you as well." she nodded "But, where have you been?" she wondered

"Can you believe that Will left me on that island with Jack Sparrow and Barbossa?" I asked slightly angry.

"Will did?" she asked, not believing it. I nodded annoyed. I gasped as a pirate appeared behind her and placed my hand on her head, forcing her down as I swiped my sword at him, cutting his across the chest. Elizabeth looked from the fallen pirate to me surprised.

"Immortal my ass." I said as I watched him lie there.

"Christine!" Elizabeth gasped. I turned around as a pirate raised his sword. I raised my own but he grabbed my wrist. I went to pull the pistol out as Jack appeared and grabbed his wrist, holding back the sword.

"That's not very nice." he pointed out. Elizabeth stood up and raised the end of her gun, hitting the pirate in the face, knocking him overboard. I smirked at her as another gun fire sounded. Jack grabbed my arm as well as Elizabeth to move us out of the way.

"Where's the medallion?" he questioned. Elizabeth shrugged Jack's hands off her

"Wretch!" she snapped, raising her hand to slap him. Jack caught her wrist and looked at the bandage over her palm where Barbossa had cut her on Isla de Muerta.

"Ah, where is dear William?" he wondered. Elizabeth turned around to look at a grate

"Will." she ran through the pirates towards the grates and collapsed on top of it. "Will!" she called.

Great, he got himself stuck. On top of the grate was a large piece of wood.

I then noticed a little fur-ball crawl out from around were Elizabeth was. My eyes narrowed, it was Barbossa's monkey.

"Jack," I tapped him and pointed. He watched as the monkey ran over the mast, something glittering in his paws.

He had the medallion!

"Monkey!" he said before scrambling to his feet and running to retrieve it. I shot my pistol at the pirate that ran at me before I approached Elizabeth. She was trying to lift the wood.

"I can't move it!" Elizabeth cried as she leaned down to Will.

"Let me help!" I said, I sheathed my sword and pocketed the pistol before we both grabbed the wood. We tried to lift it and then roll it but to no avail.

"It's not working!" I said as Elizabeth leaned back against the grate to Will. I felt arms grab me and I removed my sword, elbowing who was behind me and bashing another with the hilt of my sword. I crossed blades with another as I noticed Jack running to Barbossa who had the monkey on his shoulder, the medallion in his hands.

Elizabeth was pulled away from the grate then by the _Black Pearl_'s pirates.

"Will!" she shouted

"Elizabeth!" Will worried. I turned to her, but the distraction was a bad mistake as three people grabbed me also. One on either arm and the other raising a sword to my throat.

"A fighter huh?" he smirked. I spat in his face angrily.

"You whore!" he raised the sword and pressed it harder to my throat as I managed to just grab my pistol. I pointed it at the man and fired it, the instability of my tied arms causing it to hit his eye.

I immediately squinted my eyes shut as the blood splattered on my face. The pistol was hit from my hand and the sword from the other as the man cried out.

I didn't care, all I wanted was for the blood to be removed as soon as possible. It was disgusting.

"Gents, our hope is restored!" Barbossa shouted. I opened my eyes to see him holding the medallion in the air. Barbossa shouted over the two ships, his crew cheering. Jack looked around before grinning with an annoyed sigh.

I was forced then towards the Pearl, a plank was placed between the two ships as we were all ferried over.

Will was the only one who didn't join us, as he was stuck and the pirates didn't care or didn't know about him. Probably both.

Jack was being held by a few pirates as my hands were tied, but the crew refused to tie me up with the rest of Jack's crew, who were bound to the main mast, Elizabeth with them.

I stood next to Jack as Pintel walked around the crew, pointing his pistol at them. Barbossa stood at the railing as the pearl was moved away from the_ Interceptor_. He fiddling with the medallion between his fingers as he watched the wreckage as if in amusement.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word "parley," I'll have your guts for garters." he threatened. Elizabeth suddenly ducked under the rope around her and ran to the edge of the ship before what was left of the_ Interceptor_ exploded.

My eyes widened and a gasp left my mouth in horror. Elizabeth did the same, stopping in her tracks as Jack flinched backwards, the water raising several feet into the air.

The crew of the _Black Pearl_ all chuckled.

"Will…" Elizabeth breathed worried. No way he'd survive that if he was in it.

Elizabeth turned to Barbossa who was smiling before she ran to attack him

"You've got to stop it! Stop it!" she cried. Barbossa turned and grabbed her.

"Welcome back, Miss." he said "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour." Barbossa pushed Elizabeth into his crews hands were they grabbed and pulled on her while she shrieked.

"Elizabeth!" I called. One of the pirates around me grabbed my jaw

"Would you like to join her?" he sneered greedily. I glared as Elizabeth's shrieks filled the air before movement caught my eye. Will pulled himself up onto the deck of the Pearl, drenched in water.

He survived.

"Barbossa!" he cried. Everyone stopped and Elizabeth turned

"Will." she whispered delightedly. Will jumped down onto the deck and grabbed Jack's nearby pistol.

"She goes free." Will pointed a gun at Barbossa, talking about Elizabeth.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa demanded, not at all shunned as he walked towards Will and away from the smoking shipwreck. I struggled against my captors, if Will pulled the trigger, it would do nothing but probably end in Will dead. Then these pirates would be more then annoyed for killing their last hope.

"She goes free!" Will repeated as Barbossa stood not inches from the gun barrel.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa reminded him. Will glanced at Jack who had his hands pressed together

"Don't do anything stupid." he whispered. Will turned and stood on the railing of the _Black Pearl_ holding the ratline for balance, pointing the pistol at Barbossa still.

"You can't. I can." he pointed to the pistol to his chin. Elizabeth struggled against the pirates around her in protest.

"No!" escaped from my mouth and Barbossa glanced from Elizabeth to me and then back to Will.

"Like that…" Jack muttered lowering his hands in defeat. I shot him a look.

"Who are you?" Barbossa questioned

"No one." Jack moved to stand in front of Barbossa and block his view of Will. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though — eunuch." he rambled pointing over his shoulder to Will.

Again with the eunuch. That didn't matter though, I saw the look in Will's eyes and I immediately knew what he was going to do next.

"Don't—" I began but the blacksmith continued anyway.

"My name is Will Turner." Will confessed. Jack sighed and I ground my teeth. Jack moved out of Barbossa's way, his head bowed in failure. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." he declared

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." Ragetti pointed at Will.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Will threatened looking to the waters behind him. Jack glared at him.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa allowed.

"Elizabeth goes free!" he shouted

"Yes we know that one, anything else?" Barbossa wondered. Will looked at Jack who pointed at himself.

"Christine also!" I looked surprised, but somewhat grateful "And the crew —" Will pointed the pistol to them to indicate before quickly moving it back to his chin "the crew are not to be harmed." Jack waited for him to say something else requiring him.

"Agreed." Barbossa nodded.

Where are we going? Will didn't specify and I had a worry that that would end in nothing good for Elizabeth and I.

Elizabeth and been recaptured by the pirates and her hands were bound together. The entire crew other then Will, Jack and I had been moved to the bridge below and the four of us stood waiting for something. Elizabeth and I waiting to be released to where ever Barbossa had decided our probable death bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Barbossa did edge around Will's terms. Elizabeth was held by the pirates separate to the rest of us as they prepared the plank for her to walk. A tiny island sat not too far off from them, consisting of white sand a green trees, it looked big enough to walk around within an hour.

Elizabeth and I were being kicked onto this island. Great what a fantastic way to end our lives.

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Pintel instructed as swords were pointed at Elizabeth, stopping her from returning to the ship. She walked to the edge of the plank and looked down at the water, holding her dress up as to not trip over the ends. Will shoved himself forwards despite the irons on his wrists and the crew holding him back

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Elizabeth turned to look at him "You swore they'd go free!" Barbossa turned towards him

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Will was gaged by the crew members who laughed as Jack rolled his eyes. I glared at Barbossa for finding a loophole. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa thought

"Aye." his crew agreed. Barbossa turned to Elizabeth

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." the crew laughed. I struggled against my captors next to Jack and ground my teeth angrily. Jack turned to Koehler next to him

"I always liked you." he said. Koehler growled at him and Jack flinched backwards.

Elizabeth removed the dress, receiving a few whistles from the crew as she shoved it into Barbossa's hands

"Goes with your black heart." she hissed. Barbossa pressed it to his face

"Ooh, it's still warm." the crew laughed as Barbossa threw it to them and walked away from the plank.

"Off you go! Come on!" Elizabeth turned to look at Will as she stood on the end of the plank before Bo'sun got impatient

"Too long!" he stomped on the other end of the plank and it shook, causing Elizabeth to loose her footing and fall into the ocean below.

"Lizzie!" I muttered. The crew laughed and Jack smiled, half heartedly joining in before he and I were dragged to the plank next.

I was pushed towards it first and stumbled only slightly. I walked a few steps looking at the waters, well at least there weren't any sharks. I looked back at the pirates to see several swords pointed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You're all such _predictable_ pirates." I said before I turned around and got it over with. I leapt from the plank and dove into the water.

I swam away from the ship as Jack was supposed to come down next. Further on I saw Elizabeth swimming towards the island. A few seconds later, Jack jumped in and the three of us reached the shore together. Jack shook the ropes from his wrists before pulling his sword and cutting mine from me.

He turned to the Pearl as it disappeared into the distance.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." he muttered. Elizabeth turned and looked around the island, she began to walk away along the sand. Jack stabbed his sword into the ground before walking to the edge of the trees and finding a stick. He stuck that into the sand also and pulled off his boots, sticking them on the stick and sword upside down. He removed his vest and belt also, his hat and jacket having been left behind on the Pearl.

Jack removed his pistol and began to take it apart, setting the powder aside to dry. He cleaned the rest of it as I looked around. It really was tiny.

"Do you have any plan?" I wondered not looking at Jack "Or has your luck ran out?" he glanced up at me

"Love, just keep your eyes open for sails." he said, not wanting to admit defeat

"Out of luck it is." I sighed. I sat down next to him and pulled my boots off also. I felt the warm sand on my feet and laid down, not caring if the sand stuck to my wet clothes.

"The stories say you were here for four days?" I said not really caring if I got an answer as I closed my eyes and just felt the sun "That true?"

No answer.

"Typical silence." I sighed

Jack just kept fiddling with his pistol and I laid on the sand before footsteps sounded.

"It's really not all that big, is it?" Jack said, more of a statement then a question. I guessed Elizabeth was back. Really must be small.

"If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay." Elizabeth said

"Don't sound so negative." I said before sitting up and leaning my arms on my knees.

"Is there a problem between us Miss Swann?" Jack asked leaning slightly forward as he stopped fiddling with the pistol.

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship." Elizabeth accused through clenched teeth. I raised an eyebrow and turned to Jack who gave me the same look.

"We could use a ship." Jack admitted looking around slightly "And so was she." he pointed at me

"No I wasn't." I snapped back "I threatened you if you did it. But you never were right?" I knew

"What?" Elizabeth asked looking at me. I turned my gaze back to her

"We probably wouldn't be here if Jack didn't open his mouth about that." I confessed "Used his usual strategy of talking his way out of trouble." I said

"How do you know it's usual?" Jack questioned

"Because that's all I've really seen you do." I answered. He opened his mouth but didn't speak.

"He wasn't going to tell Barbossa?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring our slight bicker.

"No." I shook my head, Elizabeth looked from me to Jack who huffed.

"The fact is I was going to not tell Barbossa about Bloody Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as he didn't know about Bloody Will I had something to bargain with. Which now no one has, thanks to Bloody Stupid Will." Jack rambled, waving his pistol around in the air as he looked from Elizabeth to the ocean. He stood up as Elizabeth dropped her gaze

"Oh…" Elizabeth said awkwardly at getting the wrong assumptions.

"Oh." Jack repeated, placing his sword into his sash.

"Don't blame her, you're a pirate, hardly trust worthy." I said with a shrug. He looked at me annoyed "You don't trust us, or you would tell us your plan." I said simply "Especially as we're involved." I added

"Yeah well you opening your mouth about Bloody Will could have meant you ruined everything." Jack snapped at me

"If you had told me your plan, I wouldn't have come close. Plus I didn't say anything that ruined anything for you so stop complaining." I snapped back "Will's the only one you can blame for not getting a ship." I said, weighing Will and the ship against one another.

"That ship…" Jack began, but he stopped as he pointed at me, as if deciding against trusting me "Bloody Will." he muttered

"He still risked his life to save ours!" Elizabeth reminded him as I held out my hand. Jack pulled me too my feet before barking in Elizabeth's face

"Ha!" he turned and walked away from us as I dusted my back.

"So we have to do something to rescue him." Elizabeth thought

"Off you go then." Jack said shooing her "Let me know how that turns out." and he continued towards the trees

"Well any suggestions, _Captain_?" I said trying to get him to take charge of that as I followed, Elizabeth behind me.

"Don't you use that on me, love." he said glancing at me for a second. I rolled my eyes

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then." Elizabeth said as stalked after the pirate.

"To what point and purpose, young missy?" Jack asked spinning around to face her "The _Black Pearl_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice –" Jack looked down at her and held his hands up in defence "Unlikely. Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." he confessed.

"Well you're very negative for a pirate." I rolled my eyes

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth idolised as Jack knocked on a hollow tree trunk. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company." Jack took four big steps from the tree "You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot." Elizabeth ran to face Jack as he jumped up and down. I sighed and crossed my arms. A person becomes known by fake stories, as long as there's a little truth behind them. There mainly sounded as though someone exaggerated when telling them.

"Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" he sighed and looked at her "How did you escape last time?" Jack sighed, pushed Elizabeth back and took a few steps forwards

"Last time… I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" he turned away from her "Last time—" Jack leaned down and opened a trap door hidden under the sand, revealing a cellar "… the rumrunners used this island as a cache." Jack walked into the cellar and looked around "Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business." Jack muttered as Elizabeth looked down at him with he mouth open. I stood beside her, yeah I knew sea turtles were silly. "Probably… have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." Jack walked out of the cellar with two bottles of rum in his hands and one under his arm.

"So that's it then?" Elizabeth asked disappointedly "That's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow?" Jack's eyes widened slightly at her tone "You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." Jack said not at all offended as he handed Elizabeth a bottle. He passed the other to me and walked past us both. I sighed and shrugged to Lizzie before following.

"So, what is the truth behind the stories?" I wondered, Jack gave me a look "Don't look at me like that, all myths and legends have some truth behind them, they're just sometimes a little stretched. What's your truth?" I asked

"You already saw them." he answered. I furrowed my eyebrows before remembering all the scars on his body.

"Ouch." I said again. He nodded and sat down. Elizabeth came and looked between us.

"Alright well, if we're not getting off, what are we doing?" I wondered

"We still have a month maybe more." Jack said looking at the waters "Keep a weather open eye out for passing ships and our chances increase." he muttered before taking a drink.

"And what about Will?" Elizabeth asked "We have to do something."

"You're absolutely right." Jack raised his rum to the ocean "Here's luck to you Will Turner." and he took another drink.

I sighed and sat down next to Jack. I hadn't had rum before but I guess there was a first for everything. Jack took another swig and I did the same.

The liquid burned my throat and warmed my insides. I swallowed the whole thing, trying not to choke on it. Elizabeth took a swing and just swallowed it. Now where did she learn to do that?

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho." she muttered taking another drink. Jack turned to look at her

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho." I added and took another swig, the rum was a little easier this time.

"What was that?" Jack asked us

"Nothing." Elizabeth answered "Just a song I learnt as a child when I actually thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate." she confessed

"Back when I demanded sword lessons from my father." I nodded "Lizzie was all up for pirates back then." I nudged her

"Let's hear it." Jack ordered

"No." Elizabeth disagreed

"Come on, we've got the time." Jack said a little forcefully "Let's have it."

"No." she said again "I'd have to have a lot more to drink." she said taking another sip

"How much more?" Jack asked after a minute and I raised an eyebrow to him. He grinned and took another sip.

I sighed and took a mouthful

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho!" I said looking to the water "We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me hearties yo ho." Jack watched me and Elizabeth mumbled a little bit, trying not to get caught "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." I took another drink. Jack hummed it and then nudged me.

"Now you have to sing it." he said, I hadn't put much tune to it.

"Yeah, for that I agree with Elizabeth." and I took another drink. I then stood up "First of all how about a fire."

* * *

><p>Darkness fell, the fire was built and blazing and Jack, Elizabeth and I were running the fire singing at the top of our lungs. My bottle was almost empty, same with the other two and I kicked the sand around happily.<p>

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." Elizabeth held her dress as I spun around, Jack suddenly grabbing my waist and spinning with me. I laughed before I turned to Lizzie

"I love this song!" Jack claimed happily as I hooked arms with my cousin and spun around. Jack came and placed an arm around us both.

"Really bad eggs! Ooh." He wobbled forwards before falling onto the sand, the liquor getting to him. I giggled at him and held out my arm to help him to his feet but instead he pulled me into his shoulder, holding me close.

"When I get the Pearl back," he pulled Elizabeth down next to him on his other side "I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main." Elizabeth said fiercely. Jack's eyes widened and he leaned back slightly.

"Spanish Main?" I wondered

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire wo'ld." he gazed out to the dark ocean "Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is… what the Black Pearl really is… is freedom." he dreamed. Elizabeth leaned against him with a sigh

"Jack… it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." she pitied. Jack looked down at her a little surprised. He looked at me and I grinned, winking slightly.

"Especially alone. Three days of just drinking out of pity…" I muttered frowning at him "How terrible." I placed my hand on his cheek and he gazed at me, pulling me closer before looking at Elizabeth and I.

"Oh, yes." he said holding me, his arm moving down to my waist and closing any space between us. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think." he looked at me and I smiled at him "The scenery has definitely improved." Elizabeth looked at Jack's arm around me before sitting up

"Mr. Sparrow…" I removed my hand for his face to look at her

"Mmm?" he asked awkwardly, thinking she was about to call him out

"I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk." she said. Jack pointed at her and nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean, love." he released me and curled his moustache. Elizabeth raised her bottle of rum

"To freedom." she toasted. I held up mine

"To adventure." I smirked. Jack looked at our bottles and I nudged him, he looked at me and I grinned before touching the bottles with his own.

"To the Black Pearl." he turned the bottle upside down and skulled the rest of it's contents, lying backwards and falling unconscious. Elizabeth went to take a swing but stopped, the liquid not even reaching her lips.

I watched Jack as he just skulled and then he laid flat on his back. I sighed and took another swig.

"Alright," I began looking at Elizabeth. She looked at me "What are you up to?" I asked

"He was all over you." she hissed

"I noticed, not the first time, what of it?" I wondered, I think my words came out rather slurred, but Elizabeth seemed fine.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Very." I nodded

"He's a pirate." she snapped

"And you judge him for wanting the freedom or adventure." I said back, my face flushing slightly from the liquor. "He can't do that with rules."

"You're okay with that?" she demanded

"Did you know Will's father was a pirate?" I asked

"Yes."

"Jack knew him." I pointed to the unconscious man "Said he was a good man and that Will had pirate blood in him and by breaking Jack out of jail and commandeering a ship I'd say he's well on his way to abiding by the assumption that he could be too." I explained

"Something I've learnt on this voyage; just because they're a pirate doesn't mean they're not good people either." I said seriously "All those people on the _Interceptor_ were pirates and yet look how they treated us, risking their lives to help save you." I said strongly. I put down the bottle and brushed my hands "Stop judging a person just because a few are terrible."

She looked at me slightly surprised but I could see the guilt in her eyes.

"Now, I know you have a plan cause I saw you pour the majority of that bottle away. I'd say you haven't even drunk a quarter of it yourself." I pointed at it "So, what you up to?" I repeated as she'd steered away from the original question.

"The entire Royal navy is out looking for us—"

"For you." I corrected

"Us?" She thought but I shook my head

"I left with Sparrow," I nodded my head to him "Willingly. James watched me."

"They'll still be looking for you." Elizabeth thought. I raised my hands in defence but still doubted it.

"So, we make a signal." Elizabeth continued

"How?"

"We burn the rum." I gapped

"And if they don't see us?" I questioned

"They will." she said determined before standing up and moving towards the storage. I glanced at Jack, he was going to kill us. I guess that's why Elizabeth got him passed out.

I stood up, wobbling a lot as I did before gradually making my way to the cellar, leaning against any tree I could to keep my balance. Okay maybe I'd drunk a little too much. Jack was a bad influence.

"Okay, but we're not burning all of it." I said into the dark hole.

"What?" Elizabeth asked "Don't tell me you like it?" she demanded

"Elizabeth, if your signal doesn't work we need something to keep us going, something in our bellies, and what's down there is all we've got." I reminded her "Just keep a little bit, you wont need all of it to burn your signal, as soon as the leaves catch fire they'll dispatch a lot of smoke by themselves. The rum is just to get the fire going." I said logically.

She sighed but nodded to me.

"Good. Now I don't know if I can make it down those stairs so could you roll three barrels up to me." I said with a slight grin. Elizabeth rolled her eyes with a smile but did so.

Half way through Elizabeth's mission, I passed out. I told her I was just getting drowsier and she told me to sleep, she'd do the rest. I warned her not to burn what we'd set aside before making my way over to Jack. I just laid down on his shoulder again and crashed almost instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

I was awoken when Jack suddenly sat up.

"Oof." I hit the sand and spluttered as some got to my mouth. My head was slightly pounding as I sat up to see Jack staring at the trees.

I turned around and my mouth fell open. There was a large pile of rum amongst the trees, the leaves were on fire and about the entire sky was filled with grey smoke. Maybe this would work.

Elizabeth threw more contents onto the fire and then ducking when it exploded. Jack's eyes grew wide and he began to shake his arms around

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good!" Jack ran towards her "What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" he complained. Elizabeth walked forwards right past him as I stood up, looking out to the ocean as Jack turned back to follow her.

"Yes, the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack questioned standing right behind her. Elizabeth spun around angrily to face him

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high." she looked up to it "The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" she questioned

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack asked again. Elizabeth turned and sat on the sand to look out to the horizon.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon." she promised. Jack reached to his belt and pulled his pistol out in anger. He raised it and stopped for a second before he put it back. He turned and stalked off from Elizabeth.

"I'll go bring him back." I decided

"Why?" Elizabeth wondered

"Because if the navy does get here and you want to save Will, Jack's the only one who knows how to get there, ergo, you need him." I shrugged simply. She didn't argue but turned her head from me.

I ran after Jack, staggering a few times in the sand as I followed him, as he was stalking off it wasn't difficult.

"If it makes you feel any better we have a 98% chance of getting off this island." I said walking next to them

"And what about the other 2%?" he questioned

"Again with the negativity." I rolled my eyes

"Did you know about this?" Jack asked, he stopped walking and pointed to the rising smoke. I glanced at it

"Um…" I dragged out the word

"Why would you let her do that?!" he raged waving his hands about

"Hey I kept some of the rum just in case." I said shrugging. He waved his hands around some more before turning to keep going. I rolled my eyes and followed

""Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible for you." Well it bloody is now!" Jack shouted back towards the beach. I saw sails over the ridge and jogged past him to see a long boat making it's way towards us.

"Huh." I said, Jack stopped next to me as he spotted it too.

"There'll be no living with her after this." he muttered.

"Nope." I nodded before grabbing Jack's arm and pulling him back to the beach "We don't want to leave our boots." I said simply and he let me drag him.

We reached Elizabeth and she watched us as I dusted off the sand from my feet and pulled the boots on, Jack pulling his vest, boots and putting on his effects.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked

"The _Dauntless_." I pointed to where it had been. She stood up to look just as a few officers appeared over the ridge. She waved her arms and began to move towards them.

"Time to bare the punishment." I said with a sigh before following.

I found Norrington talking to Elizabeth when I arrived.

"Commodore." I greeted with a slight tip of my imaginary hat.

"Miss Langford." he said, almost sneering it

"Told you we'd bring her back in one piece." I gestured to Elizabeth. Jack then arrived behind me

"Commodore, what a pleasure." he said sarcastically. James glared at him for a second before he turned back to Elizabeth, his expression much happier.

"Come, we need to get you to the Dauntless, your father will be very pleased to see you." and he escorted Elizabeth to the long boat.

"Great, cold shoulder from the Commodore." I muttered to Jack. He nodded as two soldiers flanked him and began to move him towards the long boat also.

"Hey." I tapped one of their shoulders "It's alright, he's not exactly going to stay here." I said indicating to the island. I took Jack's hand and pulled him with me "Soldiers." I muttered. I preferred pirates, at least them you could shoot and not many would care.

Wow, that wasn't something I'd ever expected to say.

I sat next to Jack in the long boat as Norrington sat next to my cousin.

"Oh Elizabeth!" the Governor enveloped her in a hug "Thank goodness."

"Christine." I turned around and saw my father walking towards me

"Father?" I said surprised as he hugged me also

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." I said still surprised "What are you doing here?" I wondered

"Looking for you." He said simply. I blinked

"You're not mad?" I asked, biting my lip

"That you risked all to save your family?" he smiled and hugged me again "No." I glanced at Jack who looked slightly impressed, but confused at the same time. I raised my hands in a shrug.

"Hang on though, if you and the Governor are here, who's looking after Port Royal?" I removed myself from my father's arms.

"Your mother." he said simply. My eyebrows shot up

"You left mother in charge?" A women was never in a high ranking of authority, they were just… decoration. I sneered slightly at that.

It was surprising though, the Governor was all about social status and power to the right people, he wouldn't give such a job to a women and my mother, being the same, would never accept it.

"She took a while to convince however." the Governor admitted. Yeah that was my mother.

"Where be Mr Turner?" Norrington asked

"He's been kidnapped by the same pirates that took Elizabeth. He sacrificed himself to save us and if we don't do anything he'll be dead before morning." I explained simply. Everyone looked at me "What?" I shrugged

"Commodore arrange to set sail for Port Royal." the Governor ordered

"No!" I said quickly "We can't leave Will to die after what he did for us." I disagreed looking at both the Governor and Norrington

"After releasing a prisoner and stealing a ship?" Norrington asked. He seemed somewhat disappointed to not be able to arrest the boy.

"I held part in that too, in fact I'm the one who removed the guards so that Will could get to Jack, yet I do not see myself in chains." I held my wrists up in proof.

"Miss Langford, are you suggesting we hang you too?" James wondered

"I'm saying that if Will and I hadn't done anything and just left you to 'determine the possible course' you would have never found Elizabeth, Port Royal would be under attack again and you'd be sailing the seas for the rest of your life looking for your daughter who probably would have ended up dead." I aimed the last part at my uncle. My father placed a hand on my shoulder but I was over all this higher class business.

"Thanks to us Elizabeth is safe, I am safe, you have Jack back in your hands," I pointed to the pirate who gave me an annoyed grin "And yet you're going to leave Will to die for his heroic actions?"

"Christine." my uncle stepped forward "You will learn to hold your tongue and respect the decisions made by…"

"Those of a higher ranking then me?!" I asked enraged. The governor glanced at me and then at my father before turning

"Commodore?" the Governor asked. I wanted to shoot him, even though he was my uncle

"Oh no." Jack grabbed my arms as I balled my fists. "That wouldn't be smart now would it, love?" I gave him a look. Elizabeth was on my side and refused to give up either, maybe her father would listen to her.

"But we've got to save Will." she argued

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" her father disagreed

"Christine?" my father placed a hand on my cheek

"I'm fine. Just heavily disappointed." I said to him, the glare fixed to my features.

"That's a strong girl you've got there sir." Jack grinned, I think Jack was expecting to be put down by my father as the Governor and James would have done, but he only smiled.

"Thank you." Jack looked surprised as my father left me to go after the governor

"That was strange," Jack muttered

"He's not like most people, he let his six year old daughter learn to fight and use a sword and only moved to Port Royal so that I'd get to stay with Elizabeth." I smiled, proud of him.

"Quite a father." he thought. I nodded

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me." Elizabeth reminded her father and Jack and I turned to look at them.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion." Jack said walking up to Norrington. The commodore exasperated. "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time." he assured as Norrington waited for him to finish, not caring. "Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack glanced at the governor a few times and plastered a smile on his face.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

"Leaving a man to die so you can keep your possible finance safe?" I asked angrily. Norrington gave me a look before he turned to walk to the helm but Elizabeth wasn't finished as she followed him, the rest of us following her.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me." she took a deep breath "As a wedding gift." Norrington stopped and looked at her surprised

"What?" I asked surprised. She couldn't marry Norrington, this trip had just thrown her more head over heels for Will!

"Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Governor Swann asked appearing next to her.

"I am." Elizabeth answered not taking her eyes off of the Commodore.

"A wedding! I love weddings… drinks all around!" Jack cheered. I hit his shoulder and gave him a stern look as Norrington pursed his lips and looked at the pirate annoyed. Jack's smile faded and he extended his arms, exposing his wrists.

"I know. "Clap him in irons," right?" he said. Norrington sighed and walked a few steps towards him.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta." Norrington instructed, indicating to the soldiers standing behind him "You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?" he asked

"Inescapably clear." Jack said before he was then forced up the stairs to the helm.

I grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her closer to me

"Are you sure about this, I'm sure we could have just knocked a few crew members out during the night and steered the ship to Isla de Muerta." I said. Elizabeth gave me a look "What, Jack would help." I assured her

"He's a bad influence on you." she hissed

"I've noticed." I mumbled nodding. I then shook my head "This isn't about that, are you sure about using your marriage to James to save Will? It's not something you can back out of."

"It doesn't matter if he said yes or no, I still would have said yes, I can't exactly decline his request." Elizabeth thought

"Well you can, just a lot of people would disagree with your choice." I nodded

"Exactly." she said glancing at the commodore who was keeping an eye on Jack. "If I'm going to say yes anyway then I might as well save Will in the process." she said. I sighed and released her arm shaking my head.

"I still like my idea." I admitted. She sent me a mock glare and I grinned.

I then turned and headed towards the helm where Jack had his compass.

"So how long do you think we'll take Captain?" I asked him, Norrington gave me a look as I stood next to him

"Few hours." He answered. I nodded and looked at Norrington, he was glancing at us for the corner of his eye

"Commodore, any chance I can have a moment and talk to our navigator?" I asked him. Jack glanced at me and then to James. He looked completely against the idea and I rolled my eyes

"Come on James, what's he going to do to me?" I demanded annoyed. He sighed and nodded his head to Mullrey and Murtogg. The two followed him and I turned back to Jack who immediately placed a hand around my waist and pulled me closer as he watched me expectantly.

"Now what could be so important that you didn't want any prying eyes?" he asked

"Prying ears Mr Sparrow." I corrected "I know you have some plan in your head, now for once can you tell me what it is?" I questioned "Because I know you're not going to send Norrington and his men into the cave full of immortal pirates and I know you're not going to pass up this opportunity to possibly get back you Pearl and kill Barbossa." I listed

"Have I ever told you your a smart girl?" Jack wondered. I rolled my eyes

"I've just grabbed an understanding as to how that mind of yours rolls over." I tapped his forehead "So, are you going to actually trust me for once?" I asked

"You're right. I'm going to get Will out, kill barbossa, lift the curse and then get the pearl." Jack smiled

"No, you're going to lift the curse, kill barbossa, get Will out and then get the Pearl." I corrected. He looked at me confused "If you're going to have a plan at least put it in order." I said simply "You can't get Will out until you lift the curse and you can't kill Barbossa until the curse is lifted, you also can't get the Pearl…" he placed a hand over my mouth.

"I get it." He assured me. I rolled my eyes and he removed his hand.

"What are you going to do about the crew of immortals through?" I asked. Jack grinned

"That's where these people come into it." He indicated to the _Dauntless_

"You're going to send the navy into a fight with immortal pirates to by yourself some time?" I asked

"Exactly." he nodded

"What about Elizabeth and I?" I wondered "If you're sending the pirates out, we're going to get caught in the cross fire."

"Easy, you hide, love." He ran a few fingers over my cheek to brush my hair from my face

"That sounds terrible." I crossed my arms with a huff. I didn't want to sit here and do nothing. Then again, James would never let me leave the boat, being the weak girl he thinks I am. If I wanted to help, I had to sneak off the boat.

"Miss Langford." I turned as Norrington came back up the stairs "I hope you're finished."

"Not that it would matter if I was." I replied and Jack grinned. Norrington shot him a look, his eyes darting to Jack's arm, the pirate just held me closer as I stared across the boat to the waters in front of us.

I couldn't take a long boat if I wanted to sneak off, everyone would see me, I'd never make it. The only other way to get to the island, would be to swim.

I pulled a face, night was already approaching, the water would be freezing. And what about sharks? It was the island of dead after all.

Maybe I could take a long boat while they were all preparing to leave for the island. Everyone would be to busy to notice… hopefully.

This might be a little more difficult then anticipated.

"Jack," I whispered, he glanced at me as I leaned slightly closer to him "How exactly are the pirates immortal?" I asked "There has to be something bad about it or it wouldn't be a curse. Immortality on it's own doesn't sound too bad otherwise." I muttered. Jack turned his head to my ear and Norrington glanced at us

"They turn to skeletons." he whispered. My eyes widened

"As in, living skeletons?" I asked

"Yes."

"Yeah that sounds like a curse." I muttered

"Miss Langford, would you please accompany Miss Swann." Norrington said. It was an order more then a request. I sent him a glance and placed my hand on Jack's, removing it from my waist.

"Can't handle watching the close proximities, Commodore?" I asked as I walked past him, I winked at Jack as he grinned and saw Norrington give him a death stare as I approached Elizabeth.

"The more he orders me around the more I hate him." I muttered as I stood next to her

"Well when you allow a pirate to roam his hands over you what do you expect?" Elizabeth replied

"He's not roaming his hands over me." I said simply "He's just holding me close." It was more comfortable that way "Stopping me from punching these soldiers who think I'll allow them to boss me around."

"It's respectful to listen." Elizabeth scolded

"Not to those who abuse it." I said simply and I left her side.


	10. Chapter 10

I snuck down to the cargo hold as Barbossa and his crew had taken my swords and pistol. Now I needed replacements. Good thing I wasn't obsessed with having the same effects like Jack.

I returned to the deck, no one commenting on my new weights as I walked around the boats casually, trying not to draw attention as I examined all the long boats. There had to be one I could easily release without anyone's knowledge. One that wouldn't be noticed at least for a while or could be lowered quickly.

_Then again it depends on how many soldiers are left when Norrington leaves… _I remembered. I might be able to lower the boat while everyone's distracted and then slip off when Norrington leaves… but then he'd see me while watching the caves if in the right spot…

There had to something.

Night fell and I leaned on the railing, staring at one of the long boats as I thought. I hadn't moved for a while.

"Now what could you be thinking so hard about?" my hair was moved from my neck and I smiled slightly as Jack's fingers brushed my skin.

"You wont like the answer to that." I admitted and turned to face him.

"Oh?"

"Or, you might not care at all." I thought leaning slowly closer. For his actions I'd say he might care. But I didn't want him walking straight into a cave of immortal pirates either.

"Now what could you be entailing?" he wondered slowly, a hand around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Unlike your plan mine has very many holes and therefore isn't complete." I sighed "So I can't share it yet."

"What could you need a plan for?"

"Just in case." I added, my hand on Jack's arm. "Did you tell Norrington about the pirates curse?" I wondered changing the topic

"No, did you?" I shook my head "Did Elizabeth?" I shook my head again

"If he knew, he'd never have come. It'd be too much of a risk." I confessed "Will would be dead, you wouldn't have your Pearl and you'd be hung without delay." I saw a slight worry in his eyes "Did you forget that part? Pirate?" I smirked. He grinned back

"Wasn't at the front of my mind." he confessed

"I wonder what could be more important than you're own life." I said rhetorically

"You need only ask." he offered. I smiled

"I think I like to keep it a mystery. Who knows, the real answer could be disappointing." He raised an eyebrow

"You think that badly of me?"

"No," I shook my head "Not at all. Just, expectant."

"Mr Sparrow." we both turned our heads to see James approaching

"I think he's trying to irritate me." I sighed "And to think I'm meant to be related to him soon."

"Easy love." Jack grinned, I raised an eyebrow and smirked as he released me and moved to Norrington

"With me." the commodore ordered. I glanced to the water around us. It was dark, the fog filled the air, and the wrecks of ships pocked out of the glassy surface.

Yes, we had arrived at Isla de Muerta once again.

The soldiers began to run around and prepare as I walked over to Norrington.

"Do you intend on returning before an outbreak of violence occurs?" I asked curiously, he looked at me curiously

"Possibly once the situation has been determined." he answered. I nodded and watched as the row boats were lowered and the soldiers climbed into them

"Don't worry Love, we'll be back." Jack smiled as he was lead past me. I smiled at him and nodded

"I'm counting on it." I couldn't make an escape if Norrington and his mean were watching the caves, nor if they were coming back, they'd look for me before even thinking of allowing Jack's plan to commence. That could end in very terrible consequences, and if things went according to plan, we didn't need such an occurrence.

I walked to the railing and watched as the soldiers rowed away, Jack glancing at me and winking as they left into the fog. I smiled at him as my father joined me.

"He's an interesting man that Sparrow." my father confessed. I looked up at him and furrowed my eyebrows

"Father, you do no treat him as everyone else seems to." I admitted "How come?"

"I do not wish to believe that all pirates are vile." he said with a smile. I nodded in agreement

"I believe most just want freedom." I added. He nodded also

"Besides, the way he watches you give me a sense of hope for that belief." I looked up at him

"What do you mean?"

"There is much care in his expression." my father smiled "For a pirate he has been most helpful in protecting those I hold dear." he admitted

"Did you not just wonder if he gained something in return?" I asked

"I have." he nodded "However some things come from a simple request then a transaction. And that Sparrow, pirate or not, must be a good man if he is to impress my daughter." I glanced up at him and he was smiling

"You can tell a lot by a person's actions but more by their eyes." he said simply.

If my father could see it that plainly on my face then there was no way to deny it. I, a proud aristocrat, had fallen for a pirate. Such a typical outcome as half my family believed said pirate deserved to be hanged.

"Are you upset?" I asked, refusing to look at him.

"No." my father shook his head "Though I suggest such a thing we disclosed from your mother." he smiled slightly

"Unless I wish for her to collapse from disappointment." I nodded with a sigh. She will have me marry someone higher then a Commodore if given the option. A count maybe?

"You're right." I broke the silence and felt my father's gaze upon me. "For a pirate, his heart seems in the right place. Though he has desires he wishes to put above others he has proven to favour the right decision despite the odds." I admitted "Any kind of violence against those who do not deserve it are hesitant and avoided if necessary. All he wants his freedom." I watched the dark waters where the long boats had disappeared too "To sail the seas on his beloved ship, detach himself from worries and other responsibilities. Away from this socially built society."

After a while, I ended up adding a few of my own dislikes to the world. To think that such a life could be the method to acquiring such ends. However despite the sudden wish piracy could bring _— _a wish that had never crossed my mind until this very moment — I could never do such a thing. It would see my father proud doing what I wanted most in the world, though perhaps a little disappointed as to the lifestyle. My mother would never get over the seeming loss. The disappointment could be irreversible as I did not follow in the footsteps a proud aristocrat should by marrying a rich worthy husband. To think that's what my future entails as that was the proper lifestyle for someone like me.

"It seems Mr Sparrow may not be the only one dreaming of such a means." my father said. I looked up at him surprised before sighing.

"Such a dream does take heed." I admitted "However I believe it is a far away world that I could not indulge in at the cost of your disappointment."

"Christine," I turned to my father as he placed his hands on my shoulders "Though the chosen life style is not what I would wish for you, it is not what I would hold you back from if you truly desired it." he said seriously

"Does not matter." I shook my head "After the loss of Ethan I could not put you or mother through such a decision." I reminded my father of my brother. If I left to sail, whether an honest sailor or pirate, it would worry the two to the ends of the earth and I would not dream a fate upon them. I had to go through the loss of my brother myself, I knew how it hurt. I could not put them through the loss of myself atop of that.

"Christine," he touched under my chin and I looked up at him "I have noticed a change in you from when you first left on this mission of yours to now." he said. I looked at him confused. Change? What change?

"Right now I see it in you also. When talking to me your countenance changes dramatically compared to those of Mr Sparrow." he said simply. I was different when talking to the two? Maybe that's because half the words I was required to speak around my father could not be understood by Jack, or any of the other crew members for that matter. My language altered slightly, but according to my conversation with my father I was able to regain them without a fuss.

"And yet I am able to return to such countenance when with you." I spoke my mind. He nodded

"Yes, you do. But you seem more comfortable and happier with the other." He smiled at me and tucked some hair behind my ear "Just think about it for a while." and he turned to leave me.

I looked out to the water, had meeting Jack and sailing with pirates really changed me enough to enjoy it? Enough to dream of the freedom Jack spoke of on Rumrummers Island? It seemed foolish to believe I could leave such a life I had lived for something that many despised. And though my father seemed to almost unwillingly push me to my dreams, my mother would be in hysterics for such an action. I had always hated to disappoint them.

Thinking back to my conversation with the Governor earlier though my father was right as to my changes. I had been hanging around pirates too long. Both Elizabeth and I knew Jack was a bad influence as I'd taken a few of his habits on already it seemed.

And all this connected back to the inescapable fact that I'd fallen in love with Jack Sparrow. It would have seemed ridiculous a few weeks ago, exciting but impossible. As a child I could only dream of such a thing, such an adventure as I had lived. It seemed unrealistic that it happened.

I sighed again, suddenly my life seemed full of choices, and either decision would end in me being disappointed or others being disappointed, neither of which I wished to enforce.

I sat up straight as suddenly the long boats came back into sight, approaching the boat. Wow, had Jack convinced them of a plan? Was James willing to listen?

The soldiers came aboard and began to make ready for what ever decision had been made. Jack walked up onto the deck and I moved to the Commodore

"Is everything alright?" I asked worried

"Mr Sparrow has presented an idea that could lead successful." Norrington admitted

"He's good at that." I nodded, making a doubtful face in which Jack noticed, giving me a mock glare. "Then why the return?"

"I'm going to send the pirates out." Jack said simply

"To the _Dauntless_?" I asked, pretending to be surprised as I pointed to the deck. Jack nodded

"I'll be on my way then." and he began to move back to the long boat.

"Mr Sparrow, shall you attempt an escape let me make it clear that no mercy shall be shown despite your cooperation." James warned. I glared at him slightly

"He didn't have much of a choice." I grumbled

"Understood." Jack nodded, still smiling and he climbed down the ladder.

"Miss Langford and Miss Swann are to be moved to the captain's cabin." James ordered. I stared at him. No! How would I escape then? Two soldiers moved to my side. Crap. Now what? I couldn't get to a long boat or even the waters if I was locked in the cabin. The only other escape would be…

"Would you mind if I stayed for a few more minutes, seeing as nothing will occur in the mean time?" I asked, James gave me a look before nodding. However the soldiers didn't leave my side, though they did not attempt to hold me back.

I took a few casual steps so that the gap in the railing was before me and I listened to Jack's oars in the water below. The soldier that had held the boat to the _Dauntless_ appeared and climbed onto the deck.

I was not being left behind.

I glanced at the soldiers beside me as Elizabeth glanced at the cabin doors before her. I'm sure she'd be safe here.

I immediately ran across the deck, my name being shouted as I did, before jumping off the _Dauntless_. I saw the long boat below me and Jack stood up immediately. I landed in the boat and the pirate caught my waist as it wobbled, we both caught our balance and lucky stayed out of the waters.

I grinned.

"Well that was awesome." I smirked

"What are you doing?" Jack demanded

"Like I was staying behind." I snapped "Don't worry, no way am I messing up your plan." I assured him

"Miss Langford!" I turned to see James leaning over the railing "You return to this vessel immediately."

"Sorry James but I'm not staying put." I shook my head "Think of me as insurance for Jack." I placed an arm around his waist

"Christine!" the governor shouted I sat down and pulled Jack with me

"Row."

"I really believe…"

"It's good you don't have the option to follow through with that." I said simply. Jack sighed and took the oars, the two of us ignoring the shouts. Surprisingly enough, the one voice I didn't hear, was my father's. Even Elizabeth called, obviously frustrated that I was going to save her love interest and not her.

"If you're not going to ruin my plan what are you planning?" Jack asked

"To wait for the opportune moment." I quoted him. He smirked slightly "I'm not an idiot and I wont walk straight into a crew of immortal pirates, you have a way of talking your way out of getting killed personally while I'm still learning. I wont walk in without an idea of what to do." I assured "Just do what you're planning and I'll stay quiet." I promised.

We rowed into the cave in silence then, Jack probably thinking over the right words that'll keep him alive long enough while I wondered what he was thinking. Or what everyone aboard the _Dauntless_ was thinking. I wonder, did they think me stupid, or brave? Probably idiotic for being so rash.


	11. Chapter 11

We reached the cave and tied the long boat off quietly, I moved to look through the cave before Jack grabbed my wrist. He pulled me back and held me close to him.

"If anything happens…" he began

"Don't scream cause it'll draw attention." I decided, he looked amused but shook his head

"Run."

"Oh yeah, the noblest." I rolled my eyes "I'll be fine, I think I can handle myself enough to at least get out of a pinch." I assured. I believed I could do much better then that but that would be cocky and probably end in me being proven otherwise later.

"Stay here." Jack said

"Not here, everyone will see me when they leave." I said obviously. He sighed and turned to leave. I smirked in satisfaction before he suddenly came back

"For good measure." he said and suddenly his lips were on mine. I was only surprised for two seconds before one hand moved to his neck and the other moved to his back. He wrapped one around my back and pulled me closer, trying to irradiate any space between us as possible. My lips moulded to his, his moustache brushing my upper lip.

And then he pulled away. I breathed in deeply and before he could release me, I kissed him again, this time shorter and sweeter.

"For good luck." I replied. He grinned

"I'm going to hold you on that, Love."

"You know when we get out of here I want you to actually use my name for once." I decided as I removed his arms from around me and turned before walked down a tunnel.

I kept an eye on the floor as to not knock anything, a rock or treasure. I refused to draw any attention to myself. I kept a hand on the wall as to know I was hidden as the voices from within the cave grew louder. I refused to touch my sword or pistol and I had a hand on the swords to keep them against my legs, preventing them from touching anything also.

I came to a small hole in the wall and stopped next to it, I was rather high up which was surprising as I hadn't realised I'd been climbing. I saw the pirates below, Will was bent over the chest by two pirates to my left, Barbossa with them as he grabbed the knife from the stone chest.

The pirates were waving their hands and weapons shouting in anticipation as I saw Jack walk into the cave. He pushed his was through the crowd and everyone that looked at him fell silent in shock.

"Begun by blood…" Barbossa began

"Excuse me." Jack made his presence known

"… by blood un—" Barbossa stopped as he noticed Jack. Everyone fell silent as Sparrow waved his hands to get their attention.

"Jack!" Will struggled against his bounds, he sounded somewhat surprised as Barbossa stared at his former captain as if he was a ghost.

"S'not possible." Barbossa muttered

"Not probable." Jack corrected as he made his way to the foot of the treasure in which Barbossa and Will stood upon.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will questioned immediately

_Thanks Will, I appreciate the mention. _I muttered

"She's safe, just like _I_ promised." Bo'sun held Jack back from going any closer, he gave him an annoyed look before continuing "She's all set to marry Norrington, just like _she_ promised. And you get to die for her, just like _you_ promised. So we're all men of our word really… except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman." Jack rambled "Oh and don't worry Christine's fine too." Jack added on with a wave of his hand.

"Shut up! You're next." Barbossa threatened before taking the knife back to Will's throat. Jack stepped backwards from the threat as Will was bent back over the chest again.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate." Jack admitted, Barbossa turned disagreeing

"No, I really think I do." he bent back to Will.

"Your funeral." Jack shrugged and swayed on his feet. Barbossa rolled his eyes and turned back to Jack.

"_Why _don't I want to be doing it?" he questioned

"Well because," Jack went to walk forwards but Bo'sun still held him back. Jack hit his hand off and approached Barbossa "Because, the _HMS Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you." Jack confessed. The crew began to mutter at that.

Yeah, Jack was going to send the immortal pirates out to the _Dauntless_ where my cousin, who'd just been saved, could possibly get killed along with my father, uncle and future cousin-in-law.

God how his plans caused something terrible in my case.

"Just hear me out, mate." Jack said as he walked up the heap of treasure to the chest of aztec gold. Will stood up straight, no longer bent over the chest as Barbossa listened. "You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best." the crew chuckled "Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships." Barbossa thought it over "The makings of your very own fleet." he was buttering Barbossa up. Though the cursed captain seemed only half listening and with no intention of abiding by the thought.

"'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl?" he paused and took a step forward "Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colours, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as… Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" the look in Barbossa's eyes were slightly intrigued, how did Jack do it? A few words and people fell into his trap, it's like he could read their minds and knew exactly what could win them over.

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp." Barbossa turned to Will

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp." Jack allowed and I narrowed my eyes "Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment." Will looked at him with slight understanding. Barbossa glanced between the two as they shared a glance.

God I hoped Will caught on. Weird how Jack's words came full circle to work in his favour. I swear the gods want him to be successful at all his weird tricks and bestowed unlimited luck upon him. It's people like Jack that make me believe in such things.

That and skeleton pirates…

"For instance…" Jack picked up a few of the coins from the chest "After you've killed Norrington's men…" he dropped them back one by one as he spoke "Every… last… one." I saw Jack close his hand, his fingers still curled as he pocketed one of the coins, flaring his fingers to give the illusion he didn't. What was he doing? Did he want to be cursed also? He wasn't solving anything by taking the cursed coins.

The crew snickered and chuckled as Barbossa looked at Jack, doubting.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name." Will accused, I wasn't sure if he caught on or not it was that well thought of.

"Yeah." Jack nodded without any guilt.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder." Barbossa bargained as he stood straight and uncrossing his arms.

Yeah, he bought it.

"Fifteen." Jack disagreed

"Forty."

"Twenty-five." Barbossa didn't argue "And I'll buy you the hat." Barbossa looked up at his "A really big one… Commodore." Jack grinned, Barbossa smirked and held out his hands.

"We have an accord." they shook hands and Jack turned to the crew as Barbossa opened his mouth.

"All hand's to the boats!" he stopped as Barbossa gave him a look "Apologies. You give the orders." he muttered

"Gents… take a walk." Barbossa decided. A walk? How were they going to walk? The only way out of here was by boat…

They weren't going to walk along the ocean floor were they…? Was immortality strong enough to allow such a thing?

"Not the the boats?" Jack asked as the crew all walked away. I saw the look on his face and understood. How was the Dauntless going to counter attack if they didn't see the pirates coming? They'd never be detected under water.

I began to worry, my father was on that boat! What if something happened?

I was glad I'd moved high up into the rock, the pirates took several caves out but all led to the water for them to meet up again. I heard the water splashing as it echoed through the tunnels before suddenly, there was silence. The only sound came from Barbossa and the three pirates that stayed behind with him, Will and Jack as they moved Will away from the chest.

Jack moved also and I saw him glance around the cave walls conspicuously. He moved to the treasure and began to look through it. I took his gaze around as a clear sign and as quietly as I'd moved there I moved around towards an entrance to the cave. At least I hoped I could find an entrance seeing as I got lost the last time I'd tried to find my way.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured." I heard Barbossa's voice and followed it as much as possible, though it was difficult with the echoes. "But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa confessed

"Me? I'm dishonest." Jack shrugged, footsteps began "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly." something hard and metallic hit the treasure and I'm guessing Jack dropped or kicked something. "It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid." I heard a splash and then the sound of sword being drawn, I used it as a cover to drawn my own and I finally reached an opening in the caves. Jack threw a sword to Will as Barbossa watched surprised. Will kicked away the pirate from him as the cursed captain stood up and unsheathed his sword as well as Jack before the two engaged in a fight.

Will turned as a sword was aimed at him and the ropes tying his hands behind his back were cut. The pirate climbed out of the water and engaged with Will, a two on one.

Jack cut Barbossa's feather from his hat and laughed at him mockingly. Barbossa just lashed out at him.

Will fought three pirates at once, one stumbled backwards into the moonlight and I saw the live skeleton for the first time. My mouth dropped open, not only was he a literal skeleton with gross flesh that had dried up hanging from him a little, but his clothes were all tattered and torn like they were mummified also.

I wasn't the only one surprised by the look, Will stared as the pirate growled at him before he moved his sword to block and engaged. He punched the skull and the pirate cried out. The other two ran at Will and I moved across the cave, drawing the second sword. Both pirates stood with their backs to me and I stabbed them both in the back, my wrists crossed over. Cowardly action yes but they were about to do the same to Will.

Will turned and looked at the two pirates confused as I pulled the swords out and sliced them both, sending them tumbling in opposite directions.

"Christine?" Will asked

"Did you really think I'd let Jack have all the fun and stay on the_ Dauntless_?" I wondered "You obviously don't know me well enough." The pirates were up and at us again. The two swords meant I sliced the pirate a lot, but all it did was cause him to cry out and then attack again as I blocked his with one and kicked him away.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate." I saw Barbossa leaning towards Jack, their swords crossed in an X between them "Here there be monsters." Barbossa smirked and he spun Jack around, pushing him.

Jack ran slightly and then turned, crossing blades with the immortal pirate as they made their way up a ridge towards spots of moonlight.

Will grabbed my arm and swung me out of the stab a pirate made at me, I pivoted on my foot and slashed the man's front before Will kicked his stomach sending him tumbling down to the water.

"Best keep my head in the game." I decided

"Yeah." Will nodded

"Thanks for having my back." I turned and engaged with one of the other pirates, the sound of metal clashing filling my ears.

"You can't beat me, Jack." Barbossa confessed. I ducked the sword and elbowed the pirate in the back and then hit his head causing him to hit the ground. I looked up to see Jack's sword sticking out of Barbossa's chest.

Barbossa sighed and Jack looked at the wound and released the sword before the cursed captain pulled the sword from his chest and stabbed Jack in return.

"No!" the shout escaped my lips and echoed through the cave. I stared at Jack as he gasped, his breath having gone as Barbossa grinned. I stared wide eyed as Jack staggered backwards into the moonlight. He was suddenly revealed as a skeleton.

He was cursed…

My shoulders fell with my expression in annoyance.

The coin.

"That's interesting." Jack said as he looked at his hand. Will placed a pot over a pirate's head and banged it before pushing him out the way. Will spotted Jack standing in the moonlight looking at his fingers. The piece of aztec gold rippled through his fingers as Jack turned to Barbossa with a grin.

"Couldn't resist mate." Barbossa scoffed at him before reached back to his sword as Jack pulled his from his chest. Barbossa threw coins at Jack who moved from the moonlight as Barbossa chased after him.

"I'm going to kill him!" I shouted through the cave as a cry sounded from behind. I turned and raised my leg kicking the pirate in the face before I swung my sword and hit the joint of his elbow, slicing through it. His sword fell to the ground with his arm.

"Go away!" I ground my teeth and I bashed the skull with the hilt of my sword. Cutting them was useless.

But maybe we could pull them apart. I watched as the pirate ducked my swing and grabbed his arm, just reconnecting it.

Great, there goes that idea. Maybe we cut of the arms and kick them away, can't reassemble without arms to reattach themselves.

Another pirate ran at me as I stood back to back to Will. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the way, causing Will's opponent to stab mine. He screamed, despite being only bones and swung at Will and I who moved behind Will's skeleton foe. Will, the pirate and I ducked before the second stabbed the first in an attempt to get to us. I smirked and looked at them both with Will next to me as they looked from us to the swords in each of their chests before pulled them out. I turned and jumped out of the way managing to do do a cartwheel in the process. The third pirate still had a jar over his head.

I grabbed a silver tray and flung it at one of the skeletons, it hit him in the face and he tumbled down the small hill we'd just climbed.

"Nice." Will complimented

"Always make use of your surroundings." I smiled "Also keep an eye on them." I said as the second pirate stood on some coins and hit the deck. I couldn't help but laugh as Will and I made our way into another opening, the two pirates having gained their footing and followed.

I guess one was sick of sword fighting for he pulled a bomb from somewhere and lit it. Will grabbed my hand and pulled me, jumping out of the way as treasure went flying, making Jack and Barbossa pause for a second to take a look.

I looked up at the pirate stood over us and raised his word bringing it down. I crossed mine over to stop his as my back lad on the rock floor, Will next to me.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain." he sneered down at us

"Do you like pain?" the pirate turned as Elizabeth hit him over the head with a long metal pole "Try wearing a corset." she muttered.

"Lizzie!" I grinned standing up

"Thanks for leaving me behind." she said

"Well I didn't have time to inform you of my escape plan, it formed in the moment." I shrugged honestly. She rolled her eyes but smiled before helping Will to his feet. The two smiled at each other as I turned to see Jack as a skeleton again. Barbossa swung around and Jack swiped at his back before Barbossa turned and swung his sword again.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth questioned, Will finally looked from her to Jack.

"At the moment?" Will just shrugged. I grinned as Elizabeth and I turned to the three pirates behind us. One had finally managed to get the jar from his head and he chuckled happily before Elizabeth spun the pole around and knocked him in the head. I swung at one as Will came and grabbed the other end of the pole Elizabeth had to block the two pirates who brought their swords down on them.

My sword clashed with one and I ducked, the pole going over my head from Elizabeth to Will. He hit a pirate over the head, knocking him away before he hit the other as Elizabeth kicked it. I kicked mine into the other two, making them form a line.

Elizabeth and Will both grabbed the pole and rammed it through the first pirate. The three were then stuck together, the pole having gone through all three skeletons. Will and Elizabeth watched as they tugged on the pole, trying to remove it.

I stood laughing as I sheathed one of my swords.

"Alright, how about we blow these three away?" I wondered. Will smirked and grabbed one of the pirates bombs lighting it. He shoved it into the stomach of the middle pirate before Will, Elizabeth and I then pushed the pirates out of the moonlight, turning them normal again. The pirate ran his hands over his stomach to find the bomb, but it was well and truly within him.

"No fair." he muttered looking up as smoke came from his mouth. I grabbed the two and they followed me as we ran towards the stone chest, Will in front. The explosion caught Jack and Barbossa's attention and Jack sliced his palm with the medallion in it before bringing Barbossa's attention back to him. He knocked Barbossa over and threw the coin to Will. Barbossa watched as it landed in Will's hand before he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Elizabeth who paused in her steps.

I immediately grabbed Elizabeth's hand and stood in front of her, her grasp tightened on me as suddenly a gun shot sounded. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, but nothing came. I opened one eye and saw Barbossa looking confused before I turned my head to Jack, his pistol pointed at Barbossa, the barrel smoking.

He shot his first mate…

Immediately I looked to Will who had his hand over the chest.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Barbossa believed

"He didn't waste it." Will held the knife in one hand, fresh blood on the tip and the two coins in the other. He dropped them into the chest and I turned to Barbossa. He looked to Jack who still had the pistol pointed at him before looking at his wound. He dropped both his weapons and pulled on his jacket to see blood pooling onto his white shirt.

Barbossa looked up at Jack and smirked slightly, Jack lowered the pistol.

"I feel… cold." he breathed. Jack watched as his eyes rolled backwards and he fell onto the pile of treasure behind him. An apple rolled from his hands.

I let out a breath and Elizabeth released my hand, me doing the same. I ignored the water and walked through it to the captain. Jack stood next to me as Will looked at his hand.

I looked at Jack and he grinned. I raised my hand and punched his jaw, causing him to hit the ground and I straddled him, removing one of my swords and holding it to his throat.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!?" I demanded, he held his hands up and glanced at the sword surprised "You scared the living hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry Chrissy." he said. I wasn't sure whether to be happy he actually… sort of used my name or angry that he gave me a pet name. I clench my hand around the blade of my sword in anger before grabbing his hand and pulling the second medallion out of his sleeve. I pressed it to his new wound on his hand

"Did you really need to keep two?" I asked annoyed before standing up and walking over to Will

"Well who knows…" I pulled my pistol and aimed it at him and he immediately held his hands up again. I ground my teeth

"God dammit, if I shoot you and you return the coin you'll die just like he did." I pointed the pistol to Barbossa before turning my back on the pirate. I walked up to Will

"I hate him." I growled, Will raised an eyebrow and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Jack." I called without turning.

"Coming." he climbed up the treasure, slicing his palm as he did before standing next to Will. He hesitated before looking at us both.

"Well?" I asked nodding my head to the chest.

"The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, telling us his thoughts "Has such a lovely ring to it." he thought "It's not a bad look, really…"

"No one would ever want to touch you again." I disagreed "In any way." I narrowed my eyes glancing at him.

"On the contrary…"

"Jack." Will said, Jack glanced at me but I kept my eyes on the chest. He sighed and dropped the coin in before Will touched the lid. However it snapped closed on it's own accord sending dust flying as we all looked at it surprised.

"Alright, I've had enough of skeleton pirates." I decided "I think I'd like to make sure my father's alive seeing as Jack sent said pirates to where he is." I sent Jack a glare as I slid down the treasure to the cave below

"Come on you're not angry at me are you?" Jack asked following

"Very." I disagreed. He placed his hands around my waist and held me to him, leaning over my shoulder

"Think I could change your mind?" he asked

"Maybe." I shrugged "Except you just put blood on my white shirt." I smiled mockingly "I hope you realise you now owe me a new one." I turned to him slightly

"Let's go see if we can find one." Jack decided, he took my hand and lead my through the caves, looking over the treasure. I rolled my eyes, truth be told, I had a few more at home.

Then again, had I decided I wanted to go home? I couldn't not or my mother would be distraught.

I crashed into Jack as he suddenly stopped.

"Oh." he lead down and picked up a silver chain, hanging on it was a simple teardrop sapphire, the colour was exactly the same as the ocean. No wonder he liked it.

Jack released my hand and unclasped it before putting it around my neck.

"Brings out your eyes." he said

"You're just trying to break my anger." I rolled my eyes but smiled at the thought.

"Is it working?" he asked grinning

"Only a little." I shrugged. I then noticed Elizabeth and Will staring at one another, smiling. I grinned but the moment was broken as Jack suddenly threw the treasure around. I diverted my gaze and hit Jack's chest.

"You totally just ruined the moment." I hissed quietly. He looked confused before I looked back at the two.

"We should return to the _Dauntless_." Elizabeth whispered.

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." Will thought. Elizabeth turned from him, her eyes welling up. Jack took my hand and I turned to see him with a cup in one hand, several things stuffed under the other, pearls and several other chains around his neck and a crown on his head.

"You're only taking that?" I wondered "Some pirate you are."

"Don't make me prove how mean I am." he warned pointing at me with his index finger, lifting my hand up to do it.

"Yeah right." I stepped toward him and placed my lips to his. I kissed him for a minute before pulling back "Some mean pirate you are." I smirked and walked around him.

Will was still standing watching Elizabeth and I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment… that was it." Jack confessed as he stood behind me before walking past us and after Elizabeth. I ground my teeth and reached for the pistol again but decided against it.

I sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better," Will looked at me "She only said she'd marry Norrington to get him to save you." I said. I think he looked guiltier then before.

"Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship." Jack called. I rolled my eyes

"You really now how to kill a moment." I ground my teeth frustrated.

"Only a little." he smirked.

I just stepped past him and into the long boat.

Will rowed towards where the Pearl was docked and we now sat on the water staring at the empty space.

The _Black Pearl_ was gone.

"What happened?" I asked

"I let the crew out to help me get Will." Elizabeth admitted "They refused to come, saying Jack owed them a ship, something about the code." she said. I frowned and looked at Jack as he stared at the empty darkness.

Jack had no choice but to return to the_ Dauntless_ now.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth said

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." Jack admitted, though not happy about it.

"Please tell me we can do something else?" I asked softly

"Like that?" Will asked

"Anything that doesn't lead to Jack being hung." I reminded them. Jack glanced at me and the other two looked down frowning. Unless we wanted to leave Jack here, we didn't have a choice. Not only that, but Norrington would probably storm the cave looking for him.

He would end up on the _Dauntless_ anyway.

Jack was hand cuffed immediately and I moved straight to the captain's cabin after seeing my father with the Governor, who of course was scolding Elizabeth and then saying how glad he was she was okay.

I sat down at the table in the cabin and just stared out the window. I was about to watch Jack get hanged. As a formal affair as they were treated, I'd be obliged to go.

I couldn't watch him die. That was just cruel.

"Christine?" I didn't turn as my father's voice sounded. He shut the door and walked towards me. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. My eyes welled with tears.

"They're going to hang him daddy." and they spilled over my lids. My dad frowned and placed his arms around me, holding me. He didn't say anything, he couldn't promise it'd be alright for me, or for Jack, nothing could be done. And I didn't expect him to try.

Elizabeth was to be married to a man she'd never love and I was to watch the man I loved be hung, allowed by my own family.

Pirate or not, Jack was a good man and didn't deserve this.


	12. Chapter 12

My mother was beyond happy to see me. But that didn't stop her being angry. I sat down in the dining room while she scolded the hell out of me for breaking a pirate out of jail, commandeering a ship, back mouthing the Commodore — as she'd been informed — and racing into a pirate filled cave. I just sat there in silence and listened, only half taking it in. My mind was at Fort Charles, where Jack was back in those cells.

My father and I hadn't told my mother about me falling for a pirate. She'd probably flip and tell me it was nothing, that it would go away. She thought I was upset from all the horror I'd seen. But that was nothing compared to what she was going to put me through.

A dress was bought for me to wear to the hanging, my mother wouldn't excuse me and was forcing me to go. My father tried to get her to back down, but to no avail.

So, I now stood on Fort Charles again, this time for a hanging and not a ceremony. Elizabeth stood next to me with her father and the commodore as we watched the guards bring Jack out to the hangman noose. The drums sounded as the square was filled with people, somehow excited to watch a man die.

My grip tightened around my fan and I held my tongue as much as possible. This was wrong.

Jack was surrounded by soldiers, I'd heard the commodore feared someone would try to free him as he'd already escaped once. He was taking much precautions.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…" I ground my teeth

"Captain." I said under my breath, causing Elizabeth to glance at me.

"…for your wilful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling…" they read. I kept my eyes on Jack as he stared at the wood panelling before him

"This is wrong." Elizabeth believed

"In every sense of the word." I agreed

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all." her father admitted

": …impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…" Jack smirked

"Oh yes." he laughed slightly and turned to the hangman, his smile vanished. I snickered, he impersonated a priest? That's a story I'd like to hear.

"…sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness." For a moment there I thought he was going to keep listing things. Jeez Jack got around. "And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." I took a deep breath as the Lieutenant lowered the scroll and left the platform.

A noise caught my ear above the drums and I turned to see, sitting on one of the flags, was Cotton's parrot. My eyes widened as I looked at Jack.

The Pearl was near!

Will suddenly walked up to us and dressed us each politely.

"Governor Swann. Commodore. Christine." and he took a deep breath before addressing the last "Elizabeth." he greeted. She looked down at him, only slightly "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you." Will admitted and caught her full attention "I love you." Elizabeth gasped slightly as the governor and Norrington turned to her. I grinned and glanced at Elizabeth who looked at me. I winked before watching Will who turned to walk away, not waiting for an answer.

The noose was placed around Jack's neck, the drum roll speeding up and I tapped Elizabeth.

"We have to do something now." I muttered

"What?" she asked

"Look." I pointed and Elizabeth looked up to notice Cotton's parrot as it flew away. She looked at me shocked and then after Will. I looked to Jack as Will pushed through the crowd to the noose and Norrington took a step forwards as he watched Will

"Marines…" he said, about to stop Will before Elizabeth gasped.

"I can't breath." she fell backwards

"Elizabeth." both the Governor and Norrington turned to her aid immediately. I left her side and made my way after Will who shoved through the crowd towards the hangman.

"Move!" Will drew his sword and immediately everyone split apart. The drums stopped and the trap door opened, Jack falling in just as Will threw his sword and etched it into the wood. The sword just provided a footing and Jack struggled to keep his feet from sliding off it.

Will made his way onto the hangman's stage and engaged the hangman with another sword.

I reached down and pulled the pistol I had strapped to my ankle, glad I'd decided to keep it on me from now on. I aimed it, being careful of Will and the hangman before the shot rang out. Everyone ducked as the rope holding Jack was severed and he dropped to the floor.

I immediately ran under towards him.

"Didn't see this coming did you." I smirked

"Did you?"

"No, but dreams sometimes come true." I leaned in and kissed him slightly "Now we just need to see if we can get you off the fort." I smirked, pulling Will's sword from the wood. I used it, only slightly to remove the noose from around Jack's neck who then ran out from under the stage.

Will flipped over the edge and the two ran parallel as Jack threw one end of the rope to Will. They rammed it against the torso's of three guards who collapsed to the floor before they ran up the stairs and swung the rope against two more guards' ankles, causing them to fall face first.

I followed as a few more ran after them and I tripped about three by poking the sword in the way. Will and Jack crossed positions and ran behind a brick pillar, pinning two more guards before yanking on the rope and slamming the soldiers into the brick work.

I tapped a soldier on the shoulder and he turned to me before I punched his face. I shook my fist, god that hurt more then I expected. The second I used the hilt of the sword still in my hands instead and they collapsed to the ground as Jack and Will tumbled along the ground and ran around another pillar. I joined them just as we were surrounded at the tower and the soldiers all pointed their guns at us.

Will and Jack turned, back to back as Will ran his sword across the tips of the guns. Jack held his hands up as Will turned to face Norrington. I stood next to the blacksmith glaring, the sword pointed to the ground.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you." Norrington admitted as the governor approached us.

"Really, two people who spent weeks with said pirate weren't top on your list?" I questioned, James looked at me as my uncle gave me a solid look of disapproval

"Christine." he said strongly

"Yes?" I cut off what ever he was about to say and looked at both him and James. "You want to kill this man you go through me and Will." I said strongly. I looked at Will for confirmation and he nodded

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency." the governor reminded him "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" the Governor half spat as Elizabeth appeared next to her father

"And a good man." Will said back as he dropped his sword. Jack pointed to himself proudly and mouthed 'that's me'.

"Just because someone decides to brand him with a 'P' does not mean he's as vile and dissolute as all." I said quoting Norrington. His eyes narrowed "This man risked his life for us and we'll be damned if we didn't do the same."

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it." Will allowed, Elizabeth looked at Will proudly before glancing at Norrington. "At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington said through ground teeth, taking a step forwards, his sword still raised to Will's throat.

"No, this is it." I raised my sword and moved James' from Will's neck with it. The Commodore looked at me surprised.

"It's right here…" Jack nodded "Between you and Jack." Will admitted.

"A place we wont move from." I assured as James lowered his sword, me doing the same. Elizabeth moved from her place to stand next to Will, taking his hand in hers.

"As is mine." she agreed, sharing a look with Will. Jack looked at the two and I sent him one of his own winks. He smirked at me and placed a hand around my waist, pulling me to his side.

"You better be grateful for this." I muttered to him

"Elizabeth!" the governor breathed appalled "Lower your weapons." he ordered, no one listened "For goodness' sake put them down!" he cried. The guns were raised to point at the sky as Norrington looked at Elizabeth sadly

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" he asked

"Is it." Elizabeth nodded, feeling slightly guilty.

"It might be for nothing." Jack said back

"Oh no, there's still an escape route if you can make it to the water." I grinned, Jack looked at me confused and I raised my hand to point at Cotton's parrot, now sitting on a cannon above us.

"Your ride's here." I smirked. He looked from the parrot to me before thinking for a minute and looking at Norrington. Jack moved from his spot behind the two, my hand now in his as he sort of dragged me with him.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." he walked over to the governor "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually… Ecumenically… Grammatically?" the governor leaned away from him appalled as Jack turned to Norrington "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Jack turned to head to the edge of the battlement, still holding my hand, however he stopped and turned to Elizabeth and Will. The two hadn't broken eye contact since he'd begun talking.

"Elizabeth…" she turned to him "It would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." He had a look of sincerity on his expression but all I could do was smirk.

Elizabeth looked at him slightly confused as he bowed to her. Jack continued on his way before stopping again "Will…" he didn't know what to say as he looked the man over "Nice hat." Will looked up at it and smiled as Jack and I stood on the stairs of the battlement, the guards following us and again pointing their weapons at the pirate.

Jack turned to me with a smile.

"I'm not expecting a mention." I smirked truthfully.

"Actions speak louder then words." and he leaned in to kiss me again, I gladly accepted, ignoring the gasp that probably came for my mother somewhere before he pulled away.

"Until next time." I smiled. He raised my hand and kissed the back of it before releasing me and making his way right to the edge where Elizabeth had fallen over all those weeks ago.

"Friends!" Norrington stood before him with his sword raised again. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that—" Jack continued to walked backwards and toppled over the edge of the battlement and down to the waters below.

I immediately raced to the spot, Elizabeth and Will next to me as we stared down, me biting my lip hoping he was okay.

"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose." Gillette believed. Jack resurfaced from the water and I let out the breath I had been holding.

"That man's going to be the death of me." I muttered, the amount of times I'd almost seen him die already.

Will sent me a smirk and I smiled as a shout called our attention.

"Sail ho!" coming around the edge of Port Royal's harbour was the _Black Pearl_. It's sails had been mended and repaired and I watched as Jack began to swim towards his ship.

"What's your plan of action?" Gillette asked Norrington, who didn't seem to have an answer. "Sir?"

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" the Governor offered as he stood next to Norrington. Norrington smiled with a slight nod.

"Mr. Turner." James turned and Will sighed, he went to follow when Elizabeth and I stopped him

"I will accept the consequences of my actions." he told us, giving Elizabeth a long look before going to stand in front of Norrington. The commodore raised his sword admiring it.

"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." finally giving Will the credit he deserved. I smiled and looked at Elizabeth who looked grateful as ever.

"Thank you." Will said as Norrington lowered his sword and turned to walk away.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" Gillette demanded

"Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." Norrington said before continuing on his way. The soldiers all turned and followed him, leaving Elizabeth, Will and I standing at the battlement. The governor went to follow before turning to his daughter, gazing over Will again.

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it?" Elizabeth looked back at Will "After all… he is a blacksmith." the governor said

"No." Elizabeth removed Will's hat with a smile "He's a pirate." Will looked back at her as the governor turned away. The two finally shared a kiss, their hands with matching bandages on one another's cheek, caressing it.

I moved from their side and walked through the battlement, watching the _Black Pearl_ as it began to sail past the fort.

I stood at the far corner of the port over looking the sea. As the black ship moved closer I saw Jack standing at the helm, his hat on his head, his jacket over his shoulders and the crew bustling around the deck.

He looked up at me and gave me that signature smirk. I smiled and looked down before I raised my hands and curtsied to the captain. My captain. Jack removed his hat and bowed back causing me to chuckle a little. I placed my fingers to my lips and extending my hand towards him. Jack raised his as if to catch it and I smiled with a roll of my eyes.

"Until next time." I whispered with a slight nod.

I watched the Pearl sail past and away, any thought of having such freedom going with it.

Captain Jack Sparrow with it.

I didn't remove my eyes from the black ship until it was well from my view and even still I stared at the horizon. Who knows, maybe I'd see it and its captain again. Considering there was bound to be some retaliation to our actions today.

I sighed and turned walking back through the fort.

"Christine." I sighed. Yeah that was utter disappointment and slight anger in my mother's tone.

"Do you wish to scold me mother?" I asked hardly glancing at her as I stopped

"Of all the… people…" she began

"It's not something that's chosen mother." I cut her off and looked at her "And if you're going to feel anything, feel grateful I'm still here as at one point I highly considered leaving with him." I admitted. The shocked expression on her face was nothing I didn't expect.

"The thought still lingers even." I confessed and gazed out to the open ocean "But I couldn't bare to be the reason you lost another child to the sea." I muttered.

I walked past the two and prepared to leave for home. Though an eventful day, a part of me was disappointed for having stayed in Port Royal. But then, I expected a part of me would be disappointed if I left Port Royal also. Such a decision would never result in full happiness. Something would always disagree.

Something that did bring a perfect smile to my face however was the thought that maybe one day my pirate would steal me away instead. And being the consumed child I was, I wouldn't dare argue.


End file.
